


The Mark-Woosan

by multifandom_babie



Category: ATEEZ, Stray Kids
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Bullying, Everyone Is Gay, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, I think that’s it, M/M, Side Ships, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Skips, True Love, idk - Freeform, mentioned bigbang member, not all memebers, sad beginning, some smut, stray kids - Freeform, well there is one non gay character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_babie/pseuds/multifandom_babie
Summary: Everyone is born with a mark. One has key hole and their soulmate has a key. But the unfortunate have a heart, they don’t have a soulmate. San and Wooyoung are part of those miserable few. But maybe love isn’t so hard to find for them?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho/Han Jisung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. Birth

**July 10th 1999**

* * *

”Keep pushing Mrs. Choi! You are doing so great, you’re almost done,” the nurse standing near the doctor encouraged Mrs. Choi. In a matter of seconds, a baby’s scream pierced the thick air. 

The new mother sighed with relief and chuckled a little as a small tear rolled down her flushed cheek. The doctor stared at the small thing with big eyes. 

“Betty, rush this baby to the care facility,” the doctor announced sternly to the nurse that was just helping Mrs. Choi. She sat up even as the pain ran through her body. 

“Doctor, why are you taking my baby? What’s wrong?” she questioned with much fear. Her doctor peeled the faced mask from his face and looked at her with pity. She hated feeling that look, she didn’t want to feel helpless. 

“I’m sorry ma’am but you baby has the mark,” he whispered to her. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs. Her husband turned pale and sat in the chair next to her bed. The mark was a small dark spot in the shape of what it laid upon, a heart. 

* * *

**November 26th 1999**

* * *

“Mrs. Jung it will be alright. Just take a deep breath and push,” the doctor at the end of the bed said gently. She gave another push and felt the pressure in her stomach release. Little cries filled the room. She cooed at the tiny creature. The doctor walked over to the new mother and handed over her new son. 

“So soft,” she whispered as she ran her fingertips on his cheekbones. She moved the blanket that swaddled him. But what she found broke her loving heart. There in front of her face was the heart mark. 

“Doctor. He has...he has...” she couldn’t form words over her choked sobs. The doctor walked closer and saw the dark spot. 

“It will be ok Mrs. Jung. Well take him to the care facility,” he replied, taking the baby from Mrs. Jung’s limo hands. 


	2. 16 Years Later Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 year old oblivious San. We see him and the soon to be conflict. We meet his two best friends Lee Felix and Seo Changbin. Then the school popular boy, Hwang Hyunjin.

**San**

* * *

Giggles filled the classroom as students watched Lee Felix do his demonstration speech. he was teaching the class how to do the TikTok renegade dance. he was one his third round when he almost tripped, sending the room into fits of laughter. 

San couldn’t help but laugh at his best friend. when Felix was done with his presentation, he went and sat next to San and Changbin. 

“that wasn’t too bad babe,” Changbin said with heart eyes. San gagged at the two loved birds. Felix shot him a look and then a playful smirk was splayed in his face. 

“say, is the most popular bit in school staring at my best friend?” Felix said with curiosity. Santurned his head to see Hwang Hyunjin staring right at him. 

He felt the heat rise and color his face. Hyunjin smiles with his full lips and waved at San. All he could do was raise his hand and whip his head back to his friends. 

“omg!! he noticed me,” San whisper-shouted. 

“Bruh. you should go talk to him,” Felix offered, getting an agreement nod from his boyfriend. 

“here goes nothing I guess,” San said as he puffed his cheeks out in mock anxiety. 

“oh hey San!” Hyunjin noticed him walking closer. 

“hey Hyunjin. how are you?” San said shyly. 

“Not too bad. I was actually wondering if you could come over to my house and help me study for the test we have tomorrow,” he asked San with a small smirk. 

“oh sure! i’d love to. when would you like me to come over?” San said obliviously. 

“i can drive you to my house when the bell rings. i can’t wait,” Hyunjin replied, sending a wink to San. San felt really flustered now, he had to get out of this conversation. 

“ok i’ll get my stuff so i’ll be ready to leave,” he told hyunjin as he stood up and walked to his friends. 

“So?” Changbin asked first. 

“i’m going to go over to his house to help him study,” he replied with a simple smile. the pair in front of him shot each other a knowing look.

“San, i don’t think that-“ Felix trued ti warn but the bell cut him off. 

”Sorry guys, gotta go. i’ll text you later,” San said hurriedly as he walked over to Hyunjin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen to San? Next chapter is about Wooyoung and then back to San.


	3. 16 Years Later Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we meet Wooyoung and his best friend Mingi. Wooyoung gets into some conflict when he tried to leave school. Mingi finds him and takes him home.
> 
> WARNING  
> there is some offensive stuff in this chapter, so i’m warning you.

Wooyoung

A sigh left Wooyoung's lips as he finally finished his test. He flipped the paper over and later his head down on the cold desk.

"Maybe I can get some sleep now" he thought to himself. But as soon as he closed his eyes he heard a rough psst to his right. He opened his eyes to glare at the Orange haired giant he calls his friend.

"What!" Wooyoung whispered angrily.

"What's 8 x 6?" Mingi whispered back.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"No talking during the test" Ms. Wang hissed at the class. Earning Mingi another glare from his purple haired friend. Wooyoung held up a 4 and then an 8 to Mingi.

~~~~~

The bell finally rang, singling for the end of the day. Wooyoung swung his backpack over his shoulder and started to head for the door.

"Wait for me outside so we can hang out" Mingi shouted as he was stuffing things in his backpack. Wooyoung just yelled back a sure.

Wooyoung made it to the front corridor when someone slammed into his shoulder.

"Hey wha-"

"What the fuck you shithead" the other males cut Wooyoung off.

He was frightened when he saw who the other male was.

"Oooh. It's Wooyoung. The little shit that goes around sucking dick" said the male with a devilish smirk. Lee Seungri, the high school bully.

Seungri grabbed Wooyoung roughly by the coast and shoved him into the behind him.

"I don't like fags running into me" he snarled in Wooyoung's fearful face. This only gave Seungri satisfaction. He shoved his fist into Wooyoung's stomach earning a low groan. Siwon spat on him before punching his face and walking away with a laugh.

Wooyoung just sat up against the wall trying to bear the pain. About a minute later, Mingi finally showed up.

"Omg Woo are you ok? What the fuck happened?" Mingi said, frightened and confused.

"Here, we'll go to my house," Mingi said, not waiting for Wooyoung to answer. He picked Woo up and rapped and arm around him so he could carry him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that using Seungri as the bully isn’t offensive to anyone :( i didn’t know who to use so....ya. i hope you enjoy these past 2 chapters. what do you think will happen when Mingi and Wooyoung make it home? next chapter we go back to San. also when i had to write the mean things Seungri said i felt disgusted with myself lol have a good day lovelies <3


	4. San’s First Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> san meets his first heartbreak

**San**

“My car isn’t far from here,” Hyunjin pointed at the black vehicle across the parking lot. The pair walked over and got into the car. 

“My house is about 15 minutes from here. Want to put in some music?” Hyunjin asked, holding the AUX cord to San. San gave him a warm smile and plugged the cord into his phone. 

~~~

“Here we are!” Hyunjin announced. San looked out of his window and awed in amazement. The house was more of a mansion. San could fit 3 of his houses into Hyunjin’s. 

Hyunjin parked his car and walked over to San’s side and opened the door for him. Hyunjin led the way to the front door. 

“Hello young sir,” one of the butlers greeted. 

“Hello to you too,” Hyunjin bowes in return. San felt a little awkward so he waved and bowed to the butler. Hyunjin turned around and yanked San up the staircases by his wrist. 

Once both the boys were in the room Hyunjin slammed his door shut and threw his backpack somewhere on the floor. San just followed along. 

“ _ Even his room is gorgeous _ ,” San thought to himself. He turned back to look at Hyunjin but was caught off guard. 

Hyunjin backed him up against the door and stared at him intensely. San’s heart was pounding through his chest. Hyunjin bit his bottom lip and looked down at San’s. 

Hyunjin closed the gap and smashed his full lips against San. A loud gasp left San, panic started to rise. But Hyunjin’s lips were so soft. This is what San wanted but why did it feel so wrong?

After a minute of San not responding to the kids, Hyunjin pulled away. He was a little annoyed with San. He always got a reaction from the people he hooked up with, mostly because everyone adored him and wanted to be with him. 

Since there was no protest, Hyunjin continued with his plan. He leaned into the crook of San’s neck and started to bite down on the smooth skin. San wiggles against the wall in pain. San didn’t understand how people found this pleasurable. 

“Hyunjin...can you p-please stop” San struggled to say as tears pricked the corner of his eyes. 

“No baby. I want you and I always get what I want,” Hyunjin practically growled into San’s neck. San was scared, he wasn’t ready for this. 

Hyunjin pressed San into the wall and he felt like he was going to suffocate. There was nowhere he could go, he was trapped. 

“Hyunjin please. I’m scared,” San cried as he tried to push Hyunjin away. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll get better. Don't be scared,” Hyunjin replied. He took his hands away from San’s hips and gripped his wrist above San’s head. San let out a small help of pain. The grip Hyunjin had in his wrists stung. 

“Let’s move somewhere more comfortable,” Hyunjin whispered into San’s ear. He threw the small boy into his bed and crawled on top of him. San tried to get out from underneath but the other was stronger than him. 

Hyunjin removed his shirt and grabbed San’s wrists again. He lifted San’s shirt to expose the lower half of his body. He placed a wet kiss before undoing the pants button. 

“Hyunjin, I said I'm not rea-” San was cut off by a firm slap from Hyunjin. Warm tears started to leave San’s eyes. Hyunjin stood up and grabbed a few things from his nightstand. 

“Since you won’t listen to me, i’ll just have to tie you down,” Hyunjin snarled in San’s face before placing an aggressive kiss on his lips. 

He wrapped a velvet string to San’s wrist and tied it to the bed’s headboard. San tried to yank his hands free but it was no use. Hyunjin stood in front of San again, smirking down at the sight of a panicked San. 

Hyunjin leaned over San and removed San’s pants and boxers, exposing his member. Then he removed his own. Hyunjin prepped San and lined up his member with the hole. 

Hyunjin slammed himself into San without hesitation. San screamed in pure pain. He felt like his insides were tearing. Hyunjin has no mercy. 

He slammed in and out of San with a deadly fast pace. San couldn’t do anything except lay there. He sobbed until Hyunjin finished. He cleaned himself up and aunties San. 

“No leave you slut peasant,” Hyunjin hissed while throwing clothes at San. 

San his pants back on and snatched his backpack. He ran so fast down the stairs he almost tripped. He pried open the front door and ran down the street. 

He had to stop because he couldn’t see with the tears in his eyes. He sat down on the side, walked and fished his phone out of his backpack. 

**_Homies_ **

_ guys can you come pick me up? _

**_Lixie😻_ **

_ of course where are you? _

_ what happened? _

_ i swear i’ll kill that prick _

_ i’m at the park near our cafe _

**_Lixie😻_ **

_ ok _

_ babe can you drive me? _

**_Binnie🌚_ **

_ of course _

_ i’m on my way, see you soon _

_ thank you guys. see you soon _

~~~

Felix jumped out of the passenger side and enveloped San into a warm hug. San has already stopped crying. His eyes felt so swollen from the sobbing. He felt so emotionless, he didn’t even respond to the hug. Tears started to fall from Felix’s eyes. 

“Come on, we'll take you home,” Felix said as he picked San up and put him into Changbin’s car. 

“I’m going to kill that little bitch,” Felix snarled. Changbin looked over at his boyfriend and laced their hands together. 

“Look what he did to San!” Felix yelled with so much anger. San has already passed out in the back seat. 

The car stopped at a red light. Binnie pulled his phone out and ordered a few things that would be delivered in a few hours. 

~~~

Felix carried San into the house and placed him on the couch. It had started pouring rain outside and even though they had school tomorrow, they decided on a sleepover. 

“My orders should be here in a few minutes,” Changbin said while he stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. Felix looked up at him and nodded with a small smile. 

The doorbell rang and San sat up from his nap. Changbin went to the door and grabbed the groceries. He placed them on the living room coffee table and went to the kitchen to grab spoons. 

“Hey San. Binnie bought ice cream for us. Well watch a movie and stay the night. They cancelled school tomorrow. There is so much rain, it flooded the schoolyard,” Felix said, trying to cheer his best friend up. 

San just nodded at the boy, happy he doesn’t have to see Hyunjin tomorrow. Binnie came back with spoons and handed them out along with the ice cream. The three boys cuddled next to each other and binge watched movies on Netflix all night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad :( sorry it’s been a while since i updated quarantine has me with no motivation. i hope you keep reading and enjoy what i do. if you want quicker updates, read this in wattpad. thank you lovelies


	5. Helping Wooyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung stays at Mingi’s with their 3 other friends and we get a little preview of the future.

Wooyoung

Mingi knocked on his front door since he was still holding Wooyoung up. Thankfully Jisung opened the door.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened?" Jisung was all over Wooyoung the moment he saw him. Then Minho cam running around the corner from hearing his boyfriend yelling.

"Oh my god. I'll help Mingi get the first aid kit," Minho said, grabbing Mingi by the arm.

Jisung walked Wooyoung over to the couch, setting him down slowly in hopes he doesn't hurt him more. A small grunt left Wooyoung's mouth.

"Jesus Woo, are you ok?" Jisung had our concern on his face. Wooyoung just looked up at him with tired eyes. He gave Jisung a small nod but stopped from the pain.

"It was just that asshole Seungri," Wooyoung mumbled but Jisung heard him. Immediately, his face turned to pure anger. Jisung has dealt with Seungri’s bullying before when he and Minho first got together.

"When will he ever stop being such a prick to people?" Jisung was fuming now. Thankfully, Minho came back with some ointment.

"What's wrong baby?" He says while wrapping his arms around Jisung's waist. Minho chuckled at the small pout displayed on his face. Jisung rolled his eyes before talking.

"Seungri is up to his bullshit again," Jisung said through gritted teeth. Minho's eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought he already left?" Minho replies with confusion.

"What do you mean already left?" Mingi asked while washing Wooyoung's cuts. A bruise was already starting to form on his jaw and stomach.

"You haven't heard? Seungri is supposed to move to his cousin's house," Minho told the group while handing Mingi the ointment.

"That's great. He'll leave us alone and go back where he belongs," Wooyoung sneered.

"Ya but rumor has it that his cousin is gay," Minho said with pity in his eyes.

"Poor kid," Jisung said, hugging Minho.

"I'm sure he will be fine. You guys should stay over for dinner today. It's Friday after all," Mingi pleaded for the group to stay.

"What's your mom making this time?" Jisung asked with perked ears. Minho cooed at his cuteness.

"She texted me saying she's making bulgogi and kimchi," Mingi's mouth was watering just thinking about it. So where the other three.

"Hey Mingi, should I invite Yunho too?" Wooyoung asked. Wooyoung was an only child but Yunho was like his brother.

"U-um s-s-sure," Mingi turned into a stuttering mess at the mention of his crush's name.

~~~

"So, are you boys staying over tonight?" Ms. Song asked the group of eating boys. They all nodded their heads at the same time. She chuckled at how cute they were.

"Lovely, I'll make some hoeddeok for breakfast," she said with a sweet smile. All of the boys started praising her for how well she fed them.

After dinner, all of the boys did the dishes for thanking Ms. Song for making their meals.

"So. What are our sleeping arrangements?" Yunho asked with a smirk. It was always the same.

"You're seriously asking that?" Wooyoung asked while leaning on the doorway.

"I'm going to get the mattresses. Jisung, came and help me," Mingi said while drying his hands. Jisung was already running down the hall.

The boys had 3 mattresses spread out on the living room floor. Minho and Jisung, Mingi and Yunho, and Wooyoung with a plushie.

"Ok, so what should we watch?" Mingi asked while turning on Netflix.

"How about Itaweon Class?" Jisung said, once again being too loud. Minho slapped his hand over Jisungs mouth.

"I love you Jisung but you don't always need to shout," Minho said truthfully. Jisung started pouring and Minho pulled on his squirrel cheeks.

Wooyoung, always being the bird wheel, made gagging noises at the couple. Even going Mingi and Yunho aren't together, they act like a couple.

Minho threw a pillow across the mattresses and hit Wooyoung on the back of the head. The boys started laughing until Wooyoung stood up. He had a pillow in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Fuck," Minho mumbled under his breath.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!" Mingi yelled while throwing his pillow at Yunho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i’m so sorry for posting so late. i literally wrote this while eating dinner yesterday. i hope you like this chapter. i feel like it’s more of a filler but oh well. thank you loves for supporting me.


	6. Going to College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San, Wooyoung, and their friends are going to college? Who is rooming with who?

San pov

"Wake your ass up, fag!" my cousin yelled into my room and slammed my door. Why did he have to move in with me? It's not like his parents were always working, one of them was always home. He has literally been torturing me since he moved in a few years ago. He should have bought his own place.

I groaned and finally got up to change into clothes. We are supposed to go to the college and get moved into the assigned dorms. Thankfully he is staying at the house so i don't have to share a dorm with him. just being in the same house sucked.

I open my closet and look through my clothes. I finally settle on a black sweater with patchy colors, light blue jeans with rips on the knee, and black and whit shoes. I put some brown eyeshadow on, not wanting to overdue it but also not look like a zombie. I styled my black hair to the side and just brushed it out a bit.

I pulled my phone off the charger and headed down stairs. The smell of pancakes filled the air. And of course when i walked into the kitchen, mom was standing there making pancakes.

"The bitch is up," my cousin made yet another remark towards me.

"Seungri! What have I said about cursing?" my mom scolded him. He responded with an eye roll. I snickered at him. He is always disrespecting mom and i. I wish he'd just leave.

"The pancakes smell good mom," I said while taking a seat across from Seungri. He always bullied me and my friends for being gay or bi.

One time he told Changbin to suck his dick for $50 and let me tell you, the rage in the gnome's eyes scared me. Felix had to hold him back before he tore Siwon's limbs off.

"Hey baby, Seungri is going to drive you to the dorms since i have to head to work. ok?" she asked in an apologetic tone. I just boded my head yes with a frown. She kissed my forehead and said goodbye.

"Get your shit so I can drop you off," he demanded me with a growl. I walked back up stairs and grabbed my 3 bags.

one had my clothes, another had supplies I needed, and the last held my stuffed animals. I hoped and prayed all summer that my roommate wasn't going to be anything like Seungri. Since it's a small college and most people live at home, only 2 people live in a dorm which I'm kind of happy for. I can't imagine living with like 3 other guys. it would be chaotic. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out from my back pocket.

Meme Boyz

Binnie we are at our dorm

Lix me and changbin have the same room!

Sannie do you know who i'm with

Lix no

Binnie sorry

Snanie ok well i'll see you soon

Woo's pov

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" mingi shouted right next to me. I slapped him with my pillow.

"What the hell?" I hit him again. Sure mingi is my best friend but he is too loud in the morning. I sat up in my bed. I've been living with Mingi and his mom since 11th grade. even though i don't have a soulmate, i told her that i think i'm gay and she kicked me out.

"My mom made french toast. you better eat your plate before I do," and after he said that, i pushed him to the floor and ran down the hall to the kitchen.

"Here you go darling," Mingi's mom said while handing me a plate. I shoved the syrupy bread into my mouth before mingi could get in the kitchen.

"damnit," mingi whispered under his breath. his mom just shook her head and chuckled at us acting like we did back in middle school.

"You boys better get going so you can check out your dorms. Minho should be over shortly," she informed us.

I ran into the hallway and back into my room so I could pack. Minho and Jisung were picking us and Yunho up. Apparently they already took their stuff to the dorms and Yunho has a surprise for Mingi.

I still don't understand them. Mingi and Yunho act like such boyfriends and they are STILL pining after each other and it's been like 8 years! I just want to lock them in a room and force them to confess.

DING "Minho and Jisung are here!" Mingi's mom shouted into the hallways. I grabbed my bags and my stuffed dog. I ran out to the car and shoved my stuff in.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Yunho laughed at me.

"So i can make mingi sit next to you, idiot," I said with a smirk. Yunho's face turned best read. Minho chuckled at the sight.

"So. after we get situated, you guys should come to mine and minho's dorm. I bought cheesecake," Jisung said with a big smile on his face. All my friends and their boyfriends or whatever we're getting to room with each other. Minho said he didn't recognize the name for my room.

"Hey cheer up Woo. As far as i can tell, i think your roomie is a guy. that's a plus," Minho said, trying to make me smile. Jisung just nodded with encouragement.

"He's probably straight. the best ones are. Or maybe he already has a soulmate like you guys," I pouted.

"I don't have a soulmate," Yunho scoffed. I laughed at this. it was just so funny. Even minsung couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Oh come on! You and Mingi are perfect for each other. You have the lock and he has a key," I pointed out and once again his face turned read. The only thing that matches my mark is another heart. like i'm ever going to find that.

Mingi finally came out with his bags and packed them with mine. when he opened the door and saw he was sitting next to yunho, ha you should have seen his face, he looked terrified and started turning red. He was practically shaking in his seat.

"We are here!" Minho exclaimed. we all just groaned. yay more school. I kinda just hoped high school was the last but I really wanted to major in dancing.

We walked into the building and I read the paper with dorms listed in them. All of us were on the same floor and hall. My roomie's name sounded familiar but i don't know why. Choi San. I swear i've heard a name like that before.

3rd person pov

San was already putting his close in one of the dressers. He didn't want to pick a bed until his roommate came. San never heard of the name Wooyoung before, it sounded cute to him.

San was surprised when he found out him and his friends were in the same level hallway. San immediately turned around to the sound of the door opening.

A boy stepped inside. He was wearing a white shirt with red letters, a grayish blue cover up, navy blue jeans with rips, and glasses. San thought he looked kinda cute with his blonde hair and even cuter with the stuffed animal in his hand. Behind him was another guy with bright orange hair.

"Um, Hi. I'm Wooyoung. This is my friend Mingi," Wooyoung said shyly and Mingi waved. San gave them a smile.

"Nice to meet you Wooyoung. I'm San," he said cheerfully. Wooyoung almost lost his grip when he said his name with that smooth voice.

"I'll just leave you two so I can help Yunho with our dorm," Mingi said with another wave and left them.

"Yunho is one of my other friends," Wooyoung told San.

"Do you need help or anything?" San asked. Wooyoung looked like he was struggling with all of his bags.

"I don't think-" Wooyoung was in mid sentence when he tripped on his shoelace. San caught him before he smacked his face on the ground. They were only a few inches apart.

"I'll just take this bag," San said with a smile. He tried to break the contact because his heart was beating dangerously fast. San took the heaviest bag from Wooyoung and showed him where their room was.

"Which bed is mine?" Wooyoung asked, looking around the room.

"Whichever you want. I haven't picked one because I wanted you to have the first pick," San answered with a smile. Wooyoung was about to have a heart attack. San's dimples were so precious when he smiled like that.

"I'll take this one," Wooyoung said as he walked over to the left bed. San nodded and gave him his bag. Wooyoung started to unpack and put his clothes away as well.

"You have stuffed animals?" Wooyoung asked with a smile. He noticed a whole bag full of them on San's bed.

"Uh...ya. they keep me comfy," he said shyly. He was embarrassed when people asked about his animals.

"I have some too," Wooyoung dragged San over to his bed and showed him his animals.

"This one is cute! Does it have a name?" San asked, holding up and a tan colored dog plushie.

"No not yet. how about you name it?" Wooyoung asked excitedly.

"Hmm. How about Shiber?" San said with a smile.

"Shiber it is," Wooyiung responded with a smile of his own.

The two continued to unpack their things for a few hours. They finally made the ro fit both of their needs and styles. It was pretty easy because he had similar interests. They also set up the bathroom and living room. They also discussed what kinds of foods they would buy tomorrow and if they needed anything else for their dorm.

Both of them were currently talking about what they should have for breakfast when there was a sudden knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the longest chapter. thank you to the 7 people who left kudos recently! that made my day :) who do you think is knocking at the door? is it one person or two? maybe 4?


	7. Who Goes There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> find out whose at the door and some plans for next chapter

**3rd person pov**

“I got it,” San said while getting up off the floor. He walked to the door and opened it to see 2 new faces and 2 familiar ones. 

“Uh. is wooyoung here?” the thin brown haired male said. 

“Oh. Minho, Jisung. What are you doing here?” Wooyoung said from behind San. 

“We’re also here. Hi, I'm Felix and this is my soulmate Changbin,” Felix introduced them. Wooyoung waved to them while San got to meet minsung. 

“It was kind of funny. We came here to get San and met these two who were getting your roommate,” Changbin chuckled. 

“Yup. Wooyoung, did you forget that i invited you to our dorm earlier?” Jisung said, a little disappointed. 

“oh shit i forgot. um. i’ll see you later?” wooyoung asked San with a sincere smile. 

“of course. i’ll go out with my friends and you go with yours. we live in the same dorm, remember?” San said with a playful smirk. Wooyoung chuckled and rubbed his neck. 

“Ok well i’ll see ya later then. don’t forget the key,” Wooyoung said. 

“And don’t come back too late. we still have to go shopping tomorrow,” San said, sending him a wink while he left with his friends. 

**Wooyoung pov**

“Did he just wink at you?” jisung asked with a smirk. 

“i- what are you talking about? of course not,” Wooyoung said with a dark blush. 

“mhm sure. you believe that. now let’s get going. that cheesecake isn’t going to eat itself,” minho said while dragging an overly excited jisung and a flustered wooyoung. 

**San pov**

“are fucking serious?” changbin said glaring a san. 

“what? Why are you glaring at me?” San said, acting offended. 

“oh come on. you know what you just did,” Felix said rolling his eyes. San scoffed. 

“it was just harmless flirting. so what?” San said. the couple shared a knowing look. 

“what’s he like?” Felix decided to ask. 

“he’s actually really cool. We like some of the same stuff. turns out he is majoring in dance too. oh the best thing is we both have a stuffed animal collection. OH! I got to name his stuffed puppy. it’s so cute and softer than all of mine. i might have to steal it from it at night to sleep with,” San said all excited. 

“wait. you got to name a stuff animal AND hold it? even i’m not allowed to touch changbin’s stuffed animal,” Felix said with a pout. 

“hey that stuffed animal has a name,” changbin said defensively. 

“Changbin, it really isn’t fair that you don’t let your own soulmate touch gyu,” San pointed out. 

“Fair point. ok babe, all you have to do is make breakfast tomorrow. ok?” changbin said with a smile. 

“are you serious? ugh fine. i’ll make breakfast,” Felix said defeatedly. 

“haha you have to make breakfast. Wooyoung and I are going out to eat,” San said, sticking his tongue out. 

“Aw look at you. going on your first college date,” Felix said with a smirk. 

“I-it’s not a date,” San stuttered. 

“dude. you being flustered isn’t helping your situation,” Changbin said. San reached over and punched him in the shoulder. 

“Hey! what they fuck was that for?” changbin shouted. 

“you know why you dickhead!” San shouted back.

“ok ok. That's enough, besides we’re here,” Felix said trying to calm the other two. 

“what are we even going to do?” San questioned. Their dorm looked like they were literally moved into their own house for the rest of their lives. they really are soulmates. 

“do look so lonely San,” Changbin woke San out of his thoughts in time to catch the fly bag of potato chips Felix threw. 

“You guys are lucky to have soulmates. look at me, left in the dust with a stupid heart mark,” San mumbled but the couple heard him. 

“Come in San. you’ll find someone,” Felix tried to cheer his best friend up. 

“how? this mark only appears 1 out of 2,000 people or whatever,” San was on the verge of tears. 

“hey, hey. It’s ok, here let’s just play some fortnite and I can get the ice cream out,” Felix offered. 

“Ya, that sounds fine,” San said, rubbing his eyes. Changbin patted his back as he went into the kitchen to grab spoons. Felix turned on his xbox and opened the fortnite app. 

**wooyoung pov**

“ok, so we have chocolate, strawberry, carmel, cherry, raspberry, and blueberry. what flavor do you want?” Jisung asked while he was staring into their fridge. 

“i’ll have the chocolate one,” Wooyoung replied from the couch. 

“carmel please. Do you think the college will let me bring my cats here?” Minho asked, already planning on persuading the principal. 

“ok then. chocolate, carmel, and strawberry it is. and minho, babe, i don’t think they will let you bring the babies over. i think the people across the hall are allergic,” Jisung replies while bringing the cheesecake into the living room. Minho started pouting, he already missed his 3 little babies. Jisung likes to think of them as their kids. 

“you guys are so sweet to each other it’s gross,” Wooyoung made a gagging sound. 

“oh shut up. how bout that san kid? he’s kinda hot,” Jisung said. 

“hey!” Minho said, sounding offended. 

“babe! you are hotter than any person EVER,” jisung said, giving minho a kiss, getting yet another gag from wooyoung. 

“In case you guys forgot, i don’t have the right mark,” Wooyoung said, poking at his cheesecake. Minho sighed. 

“That San guy looked pretty single to me,” Minho mentioned. 

“ya he did. maybe you have a chance Woo,” Jisung said with a cheek full of cheesecake. minho poke it and chuckled at the cuteness. Wooyoung couldn’t help but smile at his friends. 

“i doubt it. the mark is pretty rare,” wooyoung said with a faint smile. 

“he said you guys were going shopping tomorrow?” minho asked with a raised brow and a price of cheesecake on his fork. 

“ya. we are going to get breakfast together and start shopping for food and extra stuff we need for the dorm,” Wooyoung said with happiness laced in his voice. the couple in front of him looked at each other knowingly. 

“sounds kinda cute if you ask me,” jisung said playfully. 

“whatever,” Wooyoung laughed while getting a bite of his cheesecake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out a little longer than i thought it would be lol. i hope you enjoyed it, it was basically a little filler chapter. have a great day loves!


	8. Breakfast and Shopping pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the half of wooyoung and san’s “date” enjoy the fluff and slight teasing :)

**3rd pov**

The loud beeping of Wooyoung's alarm was ringing throughout the dorm room. He pulled his arm from under his head and slammed his fingers on the stop button. He sat up with a groan and looked around the room. He was confused at first until he saw San sleeping on his own bed. 

_ He looks kinda cute. Wooyoung _ started to think and he slapped himself for thinking that.  _ You idiot, he could have a soulmate.  _ Wooyoung groaned again and started to stand up from his bed. He opened his dresser and looked for something to wear. He ended up picking a blue and red flannel and a black shirt to wear underneath, black jeans, and set aside a pair of vans for later.

Wooyoung took his clothes into the bathroom and started the shower. He figured by the time he was done, San would be up and ready to shower as well.

Wooyoung finished getting dressed and walked back into his shared room only to find San still sleeping.  _ Ugh. How is he still sleeping?  _ Wooyoung thought to himself. He walked over to the older’s bed and knelt down next to it. 

“San. San wakeup. You need to get ready so we can get food,” Wooyung was whispering as he shook San’s shoulders. San just groaned and swatted at Wooyoung.

“I’m still tired~” San said with a pout. Wooyoung chuckled at him.

“Come on. Just get up and shower so we can eat. I’m hungry,” Wooyoung whined.

“Ugh fiiine,” San said as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. Wooyoung stood back up with a satisfied smile and started to walk over to his desk. That is until San trew one of his plushies across the room at him, hitting him right in the back of the head.

“What the hell was that for?” Wooyoung turned around and shouted. San just looked at him with a smirk.

“You should have woken me up sooner,” San had something in mind, he felt overly confident today.

“Why? You wouldn’t have woken up. Especially since it took me like a minute to just now wake you up, idiot,” Wooyung replied a little offended at the other’s stubbornness.

“Well we could have taken a shower together in order to save time for our day,” San said looking back up at wooyoung with a playful smile. Wooyoung’s face was now bright red.

“You’re being a pervert,” Wooyoung scolded as he threw the plushie back at San.

“You would have loved it,” San laughed at how flustered Wooyoung was.

“Whatever. Just go take your fucking shower already. I’m going to leave without you if you don’t hurry,” Wooyoung said sitting down at his desk. San stood up and walked to his dresser to pick out clothes.

“So needy and demanding,” San said under his breath.

“I heard that,” Wooyoung said irritated. San just smiled. He walked into the bathroom to start his shower and Wooyoung started to do his own make up.

San walked out of the bathroom, hair and makeup already done. Wooyoung had to admit he looked pretty good in that blue sweater and light washed jeans.

“I’m ready when you are,” San said, gathering his phone and wallet.

“Ok, let me just put my earring in,” Wooyoung said, standing up and moving to a different part of the room.  _ Wow, his makeup looks really good,  _ San thought to himself. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.

“I’ll just wait in the living room,” San said, already walking out of the room.

“Ok, I’m ready,” Wooyoung said, putting his shoes on.

“So, should we walk or take the bus?” San asked. HIs nerves were finally getting to him. He never really went grocery shopping with anyone.

“Well, it is kind of cold outside so we can drive,” Wooyoung noted, standing up and grabbing his phone and wallet as well. 

“Okay then. What should we get for breakfast?” San asked while opening the door.

“We could check out the coffee shop down the road. We can walk there since it’s only like 4 minutes away,” Wooyoung said walking out the door.

“Sounds good to me,” San said, closing the door behind him and locking it with the dorm keys.

_ Buzz Buzz _

Wooyoung took his phone out of his back pocket to see the text message he got.

**_Minhoe_ **

_ Hope the date goes well ;) _

Wooyoung put it back into his pocket and scoffed at the message Minho sent him.

“Who was that?” San asked, noticing the irritation on his face.

“Just my friend Minho,” Wooyoung replied.

“Is he the one with brown hair?”

“Yeah. I almost forgot you met him and his soulmate yesterday.”

“He seems pretty cool. His soulmate looks like a squirrel.” San laughed at the thought.

“Yeah, everyone says that about Jisung,” Wooyoung chuckled. The pair finally made it to the doors that lead outside. The moment they opened the doors, they were met with the cold air of fall. San shivered not expecting it to be this cold.

“We should have grabbed gloves or something,” San said, shoving his hands into his jeans pocket.

“Ya my fingers are already frozen,” Wooyoung said, pulling his flannel sleeves down to make little paws. San cooed at the cuteness of it.

“Cute,” San whispered.

“I’m not cute,” Wooyoung defended.

“You are cute but when you do your makeup like that, you look kind of sexy,” San said, being flirty. San genuinely found Wooyoung attractive but since he didn’t know if he had a soulmate, he played it off friendly.

“Shut it. I don’t even have that much on,” WSooyoung said holding his sweater paws over his face.

“Oh my god, how can you not call yourself cute. This right here is peak cuteness,” San said pointing to his hands covering his face. Wooyoung pulled a hand away to punch San’s shoulder.

“You need to just shut up,” Wooyoung said with a pout.

“I guess I shouldn't tell you were here then,” San said, pointing to the coffee shop.

“Ugh. You are very frustrating. It’s ok because you’re cute too,” Wooyoung munmbled the last part to himself but San didn’t catch it.

“Cuties first,” San said holding the shop door open. Wooyoung huffed at him and walked inside. They walked up to the front counter, the smell of coffee filling the whole shop.

“Hello, my name is Hyunjin. How may I help you?” the handsome boy on the other side said with a warm smile.

“Good morning Hyunjin. I’ll have a caramel frappe,” San said and then looked over to Wooyoung.

“Umm. I’ll take a mocha frappe,” Wooyoung said, returning the warm smile.

“For here or to go?” Hyunjin asked.

“How about here?” San asked wooyoung. He just nodded a yes in return.

“Ok. Your order will be ready soon. You can go ahead and take a seat while you wait,” Hyunjin said, motioning to the tables near the window. The pair bowed their thanks to Hyunjin and went off to find a decent table. 

“Here is a menu just in case you want to order something else,” another employee said, handing them menus.

“Seungmin! Can you take over the cash register while I make coffee?” Hyunjin shouted from the counter. The employee with the menus groaned and walked over to the register.

“They seem like they have a great relationship,” San chuckled at their quarreling.

“Here are your drinks. Will you be ordering anything else?” Hyunjin asked, setting the frappe’s onto the table.

“I’ll have the strawberry waffles,” Wooyoung said, handing the menu back.

“I’ll have...the blueberry waffles,” San said after scanning the menu one last time and handing it back.

“I’ll be back with your waffles soon,” Hyunjin bowed and walked into the kitchen. 

“So while we wait, how about we get to know each other?” San suggested.

“That’s fine with me. You can start,” Wooyoung said, looking up from his phone to give San all of his attention.

“Hmm, we’ll what are your parents like?” San asked. Wooyoung's smile immediately fell. “Oh no, I’m sorry if I hurt you with that question. You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to,” San immediately felt bad so he reached across the table and held Wooyoung's hands for comfort.

A slight tingling feeling spread through both of their hands but neither of them paid attention to it. Wooyoung took a deep breath before answering San’s question.

“My dad actually passed away when I was about 8 years old. My mom changed after he died because they were soulmates, supposed to be together forever they said. She ended up kicking me out of the house when I was about 17 i think,” Wooyoung chuckled. “She found out I was gay.” San was beyond shocked to say the least. He immediately pulled his hands back to himself.  _ So he does have a soulmate,  _ San thought.

“I’m not totally sure why I told her that though,” Wooyoung said, noticing how distant he was acting.

“What do you mean by you think?” San said looking up in confusion.

“I mean, I haven’t met someone for me yet but I feel a stronger attraction to guys,” Wooyoung was starting to feel very shy now.

“Well, if it makes you more comfortable, I am the same way. I feel like I’m gay but I don’t have a soulmate,” San said with a faint smile. Wooyoung was almost hopeful when San said he didn’t have a soulmate but that could also mean he hasn’t met them yet.

“What about your family? I’m sure it’s not as depressing as mine,” Wooyoung said, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

“Actually, my dad travels a lot for work so I don’t really see him a lot. My mom is probably the sweetest person I know. And then there’s my cousin,” San said, already thinking about how much his mom would love to meet wooyoung.

“What’s wrong with your cousin?” Wooyoung said out of curiosity.

“He is just a real dick. Even though he lives at my house, me and my mom don't really like him. But family first right?” San mumbled.Wooyoung nodded his head in agreement.

“Hey, you said your mom kicked you. Where have you been living?” San asked just now noticing he wouldn’t have had a place to go.

“I was lucky enough to have a place to stay. One of my best friends, Mingi, told his mom what happened and she let me live with them. She is very accepting of me because Mingi is also gay,” Wooyoung said with a happy smile.

“Did he meet his soulmate?” San asked with joy.

“Technically, but neither of them will admit it,” Wooyoung laughed.

“How are neither of them admitting it?” San asked, chuckling a bit.

“Well they think they are just friends but we can all see how they look and act around each other. You can just feel their connection trying to tell them they are soulmates. It’s pretty cool but also irritating,” Wooyoung told San with a genuine smile.

“What about your friends? How many of them have found their soulmates?” Wooyung asked.

“Only the two you met last night, Changbin and Felix. My other friend, Seonghwa, hasn't met his soulmate yet,” San said.

“Here are your waffles,” Hyunjin said, placing the food down in front of them.

“Thank you,” the pair said together. Hyunjin bowed in return.

“I’ll be back with your check when you are done eating,” Hyunjin siad and then walked back to the counter.

“Let’s dig in,” Wooyoung said, already shoving a piece of waffle and a strawberry into his mouth. San chuckled at the hungry boy and started eating his blueberry waffles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i felt like it was getting long and i didn’t know how to continue it so i stopped it here and decided to make it into 2 parts. i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the late update. i seriously don’t have a schedule and don’t really know where this story is. i have like 5 other barely started stories in my drafts and i already posted one of them (unfinished) so yay


	9. Hwang Hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet a new character, the pair discover something revealing about each other, and we learn more about hyunjin

**3rd pov**

“My arms are getting sore from all of these bags,” San was complaining while Wooyoung tried to stick the dorm key into the door.

“Need some help?” A voice came from down the hall. The pair turned their heads to find the owner of the vice. A short and petite male with bright, cherry red hair.

“Hongjoong? What are you doing here?” Wooyoung faced the male in front of him with a smile.

“You know him?” San asked, trying to point to Hongjoong.

“Ya, we actually met over instagram a couple of years ago. Are you studying here,” Wooyung’s attention shifted back to Hongjoong. 

“Ya I am actually but my dorm room is on the upper level and to answer your question from before, I came down to see how Yeosang is doing,” Hongjoong said pointing to the door just a few away from the pair’s.

“Oh I didn’t know he was here too,” Woyoung said with a pout.

“Another friend?” San asked Wooyung curious about all of these people. Wooyoung nodded at him.

“His roomie is quite the cutie, like a little puppy. I’m betting they’ll be soulmates with their opposite marks. It was hard to miss the tension the moment you walk in there,” Hongjoong chuckled. Both of the boys realized they didn’t know each other’s marks.

“And to answer YOUR question from before, ya we could use another hand or two. Just take my keys and open the door please hyung,” Wooyoung asked, handing the keys to the cherry headed male.

“So you are also older than Wooyung?” San asked Hongjoong.

“By a year and nineteen days,” Hongjong said, elbowing Woo’s side.

“I’m also older than Wooyoung. I’ll start calling you hyung since you’re older than me too,” San said as Hongjoong ruffled his hair.

“Oh come on! You are like four months older than me,” Wooyoung whines.

“Ok, well I need to get back to Seonghwa,” Hongjoong said, pointing to the stairs.

“Wait, you know Hwa?” San asked with wide eyes.

“Ya he is my dorm mate. Why do you ask?” Hongjoong said with peak curiosity.

“No reason,” San shrugged. What he was really thinking is that maybe Seonghwa would finally stop complaining about his soulmate. San saw Hongjoons lock mark right under his exposed collarbone.

“Ok then. Well goodnight to you two,” Hongjoong waved to the pair and headed up the stairs.

The two left started piling their groceries and supplies on the kitchen counters. Sighing in relief once their arms were freed from the heavyweight of the bags. San being more dramatic and sliding to the ground with a thud.

“Ugh. I’m all sweaty now,” San complained with a pout after putting everything they had just bought hours ago away.

“You can take a shower if you want. I can cook something up for us to eat. We don’t start classes for another day,” Wooyoung looked over his shoulder to see San leaned up against the counter. Wooyoung thought he had a pretty good looking side profile. 

“Ok. You can make whatever you want to,” San said, pushing himself away from the counter and walking into the bathroom. Wooyoung started cooking.

Wooyoung was almost done cooking the meal when he felt a pair of cat-like eyes on him. He froze and slowly looked over to his left. There, in his shirtless glory, was San wearing nothing but a towel.

“What the hell are you doing?” Wooyoung almost screeched. San just giggled at the fluster cooker.

“I forgot to grab clothes and when I came out, I wanted to see what that delicious smell was. The only thing I found was a handsome man cooking,” San couldn’t help but tease the younger. He got flustered really easy and it amused San.

‘Asshole,” Wooyoung scoffed. His heart raced faster when he noticed the older male was now standing behind.

“So what are you making?” San whispered into his ear. A warm shiver was sent all the way down Woo’s spine. San’s husky voice hit really differently in his ear.

“J-j-just kimchi jjigae,” Wooyoung whispered back. San made soft giggles. Wooyoung was getting tired of being teased so much in just one day. 

He turned around underestimating San’s closeness. Wooyoung tried to look anywhere else but San. His eyes travelled everywhere but only one thing caught his attention. At first he was confused, unsure of what he actually saw, surprised when he recognized it. He brought his hand up and touched the heart shaped mark on San’s chest. The sudden touch made San flinch. He suddenly felt too exposed even though he was basically naked. He grabbed onto Wooyoung’s hand and shoved it away and started to walk into their room.

“Wait,” Woo said, grabbing onto San’s wrist. San looked back at Woo with worry. Wooyoung bit his bottom lip, unsure if he really wanted to do this.

“You shouldn’t bite your lip like that,’ San said, rubbing his thumb against Wooyoung's chin. His breath hitched and then we decided to go through with his plan.

“I actually need to show you something,” Wooyoung said as San retracted his hand from Woo’s face. San looked at him in confusion. Wooyoung pulled his shirt above his head to reveal his torso. San, still confused, raked his eyes over Wooyoung's bare chest until they landed on a familiar dark mark.

“I never thought I would see someone else with the mark,” San said, reaching up to touch it. Wooyoung iggled at how cold San’s slender fingers felt against his skin.

“So did I. Now go put some clothes on before the food gets cold,” Wooyoung backed away and put his shirt back on. San just left like he was told.

_ Maye I do Have a chance with him. They _ both thought with little smiles on their faces.

Both the boys sat at the table ready to eat the delicious food Wooyoung made them. 

**Going back in time**

“Hey San” Felix was rubbing his back still feeling bad for what had happened to him. 

Um...Hyunjin will be transferring schools,” Felix says trying to smile. San just nods. 

Felix looks back up at Changbin not knowing what else to do. San only told them about the rape. Not even his mom knows 

Felix had gone over hyunjins house to beat him up yesterday but only his mom answered. 

“Hello young man,” Mrs. Hwang sounded sophisticated with a tinge of sadness. 

“Um...I’m here to see hyunjin ma’am,” he says slowly with a bow. 

“He isn’t here. He is at therapy,” she almost sounded disgusted. 

“Oh. When will I be able to meet up with him then?” Felix asked, still nervous. 

“Never. We are moving tonight,” she said sternly, standing even straighter if that was possible. 

**Back to present day**

Both the boys cleaned their dishes and headed to the bedroom for the night. They had to admit, it was a pretty good first full day together.

“Good night San,” Woooyoung said, tucking himself into his own bed.

“Good nigth Woo,” San said, turning the lights off and tucking himself in as well. Wooyoung was blushing at the little nickname San already gave him. Within the next few minutes, they were sound asleep.

**San’s POV**

Lewd noises filled every empty space. I couldn’t see anything. Everywhere I looked, black. Where am I? Tearing pain takes over my thoughts. Something is being pushed inside of me and it hurts. I try to scream but everything is muffled. A pale hand is covering my mouth. The other hand is wrapped around my hip, pressing dark bruises on my skin. Burning, I feel burning. Tears stream down my face. I heard the door creak open.

“Hwang Hyunjin! Get off that poor boy!” an older woman screams into the room. My body is thrown onto the floor. I look up to Hyunjin, naked on his bed.

“San! San, wake up,” a familiar voice travels through my nightmare. I open my eyes with and feel hot tears streaming down my face. My throat burns so much.

“San are you ok? You were screaming at someone to get off of you,” Wooyoung is holding my shoulders with a frightened look on his face. I throw myself forward at him and hug him tighter than I’ve hugged anyone. He hesitates but hugs me back, rubbing circles between my shoulder blades. My sobbing slows down from his soothing touch.

“It was him,” my voice comes out hoarse.

“What was him,” Wooyoung asks shakily. I really must have scared him.

“The person who raped me in high school. Hyunjin from the coffee shop,” I replied, wiping my tears away. Wooyoung lets go of me and looks at me with a confused face.

“I think you were just having a bad dream. Just try to go back to sleep.” he tries to lay me back on my bed.

“No Wooyoung. It’s true. Hwang Hyunjin raped me in high school,” I shout at him, trying to make him understand.

“Ok, I believe you. I’ll lay with you tonight then,” I could tell he was lying to me. No one ever believes me except Felix and Changbin, the only two that know. Nevertheless, Wooyoung lays down with me.

Wooyoung already passed out. I look over at my alarm clock to see the time. It’s already 5 am. If I remember right, that coffee shop opens in an hour. I pull myself out of Wooyoung’s grip and manage to get away without waking him. He looks so peaceful sleeping. I grab a pair of sweatpants and put them on, I’m already wearing a sweatshirt. I grab my dorm keys and leave as quietly as possible. I rush down the stairs and out the front doors.

The chilly cold air hits my face really hard.  _ Are you sure you want to do this?  _ The voice in my head asks. I just shake my head and keep walking down the sidewalk that will eventually take me to the coffee shop. I arrive just as Hyunjin is opening the door.

“How could you,” I growl. He looks up at me in shock.

“Excuse me?” He says offended. I scoff. How could he be offended when he hurt me.

“You fucking raped me. I was only 16!” I’m full blown yelling now.

“San?” He asks, looking at me in pure shock. He looks like he saw a ghost, all the color washing from his face.

“You hurt me and I didn’t even recognize you yesterday,” I said, looking up at the sky in disbelief.

“Oh my god San. I didn’t even recognize you. Hey, I'm so sorry about what I did in high school. I wasn’t in my right mind back then. San you have to believe me,” he sounds almost guilty but an animal like him could never feel guilty. Then he has the audacity to come up to me and put his hands on his shoulders. I jerk back.

“I’ll never accept your apology. You fucking RAPED me, you bastard!” tears were streaming down my face again.

‘San, I’m really sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking back then. I didn’t know what I was doing would hurt you,” now he's crying like he's the victim. He lunges at me and embraces me with a hug. I just stand there like a statue. I want to pull away but something about him makes me stand here.

“San, you have to believe. No matter how many times I say I’m sorry, I mean it. You don’t have to accept my apology. I just want you to understand I didn’t mean-” he is sobbing and I shove him off of me. I’m actually able to push him away unlike last time. He looks up at me and I throw my fist at his face, knocking him to the ground.

**3rd POV**

“What the fuck are you doing?” Seungmin shouts running from the entrance of the coffee shop.

“It’s ok Seungmin. I deserved it anyways,” Hyunjin mumbled, looking back up at San while touching his pink cheek.

“Like hell you do,” Seungming shouts, glaring at San.

“No, it’s true. Do you remember when I told you about my high school life?” Hyunjin looks at Seungmin like he’s the only thing he trusts. They just nod at each other and Seungmin looks back at San.

“You’re the one he rapped. San,” Seungmin says just above a whisper. He’s taken aback the Seungmin knows. San just nods and stares at the ground. Seungmin helps Hyunjin stand up and tells him to go inside. Then he walks over to San and embraces him in a soft hug. San couldn’t help but hug back. It was like a big, soft and warm blanket was put on him.

“Come inside. He'll explain everything to you. I’ll let you order whatever you want. It’s on the house,” Seungmin says with a small smile as he pushes his round glasses further up his nose.

San slowly takes the seat across from Hyunjin. Seungmin gave him an ice pack for his face. San could see the pink was turning into a light shade of purple. He kind of felt bad for punching him but at the same time, he is the one that raped him.

“Seungmin said you had something to explain to me?” San asks with a low voice. 

“Ah, ye I do actually,” Hyunjin rubs his neck sheepishly. If San didn’t know better, he would have thought Hyunjin was nervous.

“Well, go on. Wooyoung doesn’t know I left,” San says now, feeling bad for his dormie.

“Ok” he takes a deep breath before continuing. 

“The year before IT happened, I had just learned what my marks mean. I have both the lock and key mark. And I heard rumors around school that you liked me and you didn’t have a soulmate. So I took my shot to get with someone. I never thought about the consequences. I had watched some...videos and thought I would try them with you. I know I was really rude not listening to you say stop and calling you..a...um...slut. I’ve heard my dad with my mom before. I know it's gross, but he did stuff like that with her. He abused me and her but she stayed, they were soulmates. My mom said she saw you run out of the front door crying. I told her what happened. She never hit me before until that day. She sent me to therapy and then boarding school. When I got back, she disowned me and told me whatever the hell I want. So I moved here and decided to go to university. I met Seungmin and it turns out he is one of my soulmates. I’ve really tried to change for the better. I was young and stupid when I knew you. My dad put false things in my head telling me it was ok. He just wanted me to be like him and when I was like him...it felt so awful. I am so sorry San. I know I already said all of this but I don’t need you to accept my apology, just understand that I was in the wrong. There is not a bad bone in your body. I watched you that whole school year, you were a great friend to others and a smart kid. I’m sorry for doing what I did,” Hyunjin finally finished, hanging his head low.

“I understand Hyunjin. After hearing this, i’ll apologize. Just not today,” San replies, looking up with glassy eyes. Hyunjin nods and stands up, putting the ice pack onto the table. He walks closer to San and gives him a small hug.

“San! Why the hell didn’t you wake me up?” Wooyoung is rushing through the door. Hyunjin looks over to Seungmin who just shrugs, mouthing I'm sorry I had to call.

“I’m sorry Wooyoung. I just had to clear something up with Hyunjin,” San said, rubbing his neck embarrassedly. 

“Jesus Sannie, you scared the shit out of me. I told you it was just a nightmare,” Wooyoung said, hugging San tight.

“Actually, it wasn’t a nightmare. It actually happened,” Hyunjin siad, hiding behind Seungmin afraid he'll be punched again.

‘WHAT!” Wooyoung yelled, piercing everyone’s ear drums.

“It’s ok Woo. We can sit down and explain it to you,” San suggested. Wooyoung just nods and sits down at the table they were already at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this turned out way longer than expected. i hope you enjoyed it though. have a great day :)


	10. College Clowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (filler chapter) basically woosan getting ready for the first day of college

Wooyoung was already awake, he seems to always be the first one awake anyways. But what wasn’t normal was that he woke up before his alarm, 2 hours before his alarm. He was ready for school already but he just couldn’t stop worrying about San. Sure Hyunjin and San cleared up their past but it still doesn’t really sit with him. It might just be because he did something so awful and traumatizing to San and he is just paranoid since he never knew anyone like them.

Wooyoung stood up from the couch with a sign and made some coffee. He already ate some of the left over dinner they had so he wasn’t really hungry. Wooyoung was already pretty stressed about it being the first day of college. He had everything ready and he knew where he was going but he had a nagging feeling down in his gut. The sound of the wake up alarm rang through the whole dorm room. Wooyoung groaned as the annoying noise wasn’t being turned off. He set his half drunk cup of coffee on the counter and walked down the hallway. He pushed open the bedroom door, the alarm even louder than before and San still curled up in his big blanket. San’s hair was standing in every direction, it made Wooyoung giggle. He turned the alarm off and sat on San’s bed.

“Wake up sleeping beauty,” Wooyoung poked at San’s waist. A small whine escaped from the older. This only encouraged Wooyoung to keep teasing him.

“Stop it Woo, that hurts!” San whined as he swatted at Wooyoung’s arms. Wooyoung was laughing as he poked even harder. A loud yelp left the purple haired male as he was caught off guard. San sat up with half lidded eyes and wrapped his arms around Wooyoung’s waist, dragging him harshly down to the bed.

“San! Let go of me!” it was now Wooyoung’s turn to whine as he tried to push San’s strong grip away.

“Just five more minutes please,” San mumbled with a slight pout. 

“At least let me up then,” Wooyoung said as he tried to sit up, only to be pulled back again.

“Oh c’mon and just cuddle me a little. It will give both of us strength for school today,” San said, one eye open. Wooyoung glared at him but then sighed in defeat. Wooyoung turned around in San’s arms and cuddled him back.

It ended up being 10 minutes later. Both of them are lucky that they have time to spare so they won’t be late for class. San got ready while Wooyoung stood at the door whining for him to hurry up.

“Saaaaan we have like 5 minutes until it’s 10. Did you forget that first class starts at 10?” Wooyoung was shouting as he pouted.

“Geeze, calm down! I was literally just tying my shoe,” San entered the living room and put his jean jacket on. He grabbed his set of keys and walked out the door so they could finally leave.

“You better not act like this everyday or else I’m going to leave your ass behind,” Wooyoung grumbled, yanking the key out of the lock.

“Just because we don’t have soulmates doesn’t mean you need to abuse our lock and key,” San mentioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Seriously? I wasn’t being that aggressive,” Wooyoung rolled his eyes at San.

“I thought you were going to break the key!” San shouted with wide eyes.

“What are you two gripeing about?” a silky voice intruded from behind. The pair looked back to be met with Minho and Jisung.

“Oh, hey Minho. Hey Jisung,” San replied with a dimple smile and a wave. 

“Care to spill the tea now?” Jisung said, dragging Minho so they could walk in between Wooyoung and San.

“Oh, I was just telling Woo he was being too aggressive with his key and the door lock,” San said with a playful smirk. Wooyoung rolled his eyes, again. 

“This isn’t about the soulmate thing. Is it?” Minho asked Wooyoung, obviously teasing him.

“Why are you guys teasing me about? You have your soulmate and San doesn’t get to have on either,” Wooyoung pouted. Now all of the attention was on San. Minsung looked both confused and surprised. San started to chuckle because of the nervousness.

“Uh..yeah. See?” San pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal the little heart.

“Wow. Well you two have a great first day. We’ll see you two at lunch. Bye!” Jisung shouted as he dragged Minho down the hall.

“Well that was weird,” Wooyoung laughed and San just nodded in agreement.

**Minsung pov**

“You know what this means right?” Jisung stared at his soulmate with pure joy. But Minho looked like a deer caught in headlights. Jisung sighed loudly as he intertwined their hands together.

“San doesn’t have a soulmate. Wooyoung doesn’t have a soulmate. People like them can get together right?” Jisung explained slowly.

“JIsung. You remember the last time you played cupid right?” Minho looked worried.

“Ok, that is not my fault. Yunho and Mingi are destined I know it,” Jisung looked proud of himself.

“We all know they are soulmates Ji but give them time like we did. Besides, locking them in the janitor's closet back in 6th grade WAS NOT how you get them together,” Minho grimaced at the memory.

“Ok that part was my fault. But the mop water spilling on them wasn’t me!” Jisung tried to defend. Minho just rolled his eyes and pecked the squirrel’s cheek.

“All i’m saying is let them figure it out on their own. You can’t force people to fall in love Ji,” Minho squeezed Jisung’s hand. Jisung just nodded, feeling a little defeated.

“Can I at least tell the others?” Jisung pleaded with the best puppy eyes he could manage. Minho cringed and laughed at how offended Ji was.

“Fiiine. Just don’t let them do anything stupid,” Jisung was jumping with excitement and Minho’s words. He pulled his phone out to message their new group chat.

**College Clowns**

**Squirrel:** ok, since woo an san aren’t in the groupchat yet. I have an idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i am so sorry i haven’t updated this and my other stories for a while. i just started my second course of online school and i’m trying to help with the blm. i’m a little overwhelmed and busy at the moment but i’m trying my best to write new chapters and stuff. i hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it’s just a filler. also please stay safe wherever you are and have a nice day <3


	11. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE yay. also a little bonus of dinner with seonghwa and hongjoong :)

**3rd pov**

“Alright. Now that we are here, what is your first class,” Wooyoung asks, looking over at San. The black haired male reached into his back pocket for the folded up piece of paper.

“I got science first,” San said looking back up at Woo. The blonde haired male let his lips push out into a pout. San giggled at the cute sight of his roommate.

“I have math,” Woo mumbled.

“Do we have any classes together?” San handed his schedule over. Wooyoung studied their papers closely.

“Only lunch and dance,” Wooyoung said with sad eyes.

“Don’t be so sad Woo. You’ll still get to see this handsome face. We share a room, remember?” San reached up and pinched Woo’s cheek. He pushed the hand away.

“Let’s go to class before you make us late,” the younger one said while rubbing his sore cheek.

“Ok. I guess i’ll see you at lunch then,” San was now the one pouting. He liked being around Wooyoung, he just made him happy.

“Whatever. See you later Sannie,” Wooyoung said. When he realised the nickname he said, he turned around really fast and walked to class. San just watched him go before walking down the other hallway.

~time skip~

_ Woo: _

_ I’m at the lunch room. Turns out all of our friends are in here. The already found a big table for us _

San smiled at the text message. He was a little late because Mr. Kim wouldn’t let them leave class unless they grabbed the English book they were reading. San rounded the corner and saw the fluffy blonde hair. Next to him was a kid with bright blue hair.

“Hey Woo,” San smiled as he walked up to the pair.

“Hey San. This is my friend Yunho, this is the one Mingi left to help the other day,” Wooyoung introduced his best friend.

“I’m going to sit down with the others so you two can get lunch. It was nice meeting you San,” Yunho waved as he walked away.

“I didn’t realize all of our friends were also friends. It’s kind of nice,” Wooyoung said, looking over at the crowded table.

The group consisted of Minho, Jisung, Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Chan, Jeongin, Mingi, Yunho, Changbin, Felix, Yeosang, and Jongho. Wooyoung was still surprised when the lunch ladies said they could combine tables. Both the boys grabbed their food trays and sat at the last two open seats the group left them. Suddenly, all eyes were on the pair.

“Is something wrong?” Wooyoung asked with furrowed brows.

“Uh, no. Just wondering how your day has been,” Yunho asked.

“You were just in class with me you dummy,” Wooyoung laughed at Yunho’s random thinking.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Hongjoong pointed out. Woo just rolled his eyes.

“So has everyone met each other?” San asked the group. Everyone nodded.

“So who all are exactly roommates?” Jisung asked.

“Well you and mean, obviously,” Minho pointed out.

“Everyone knows San and Wooyoung room together and I'm with Changbin,” Felix said, pointing to the four of them.

“I’ve already told you guys that I’m rooming with Seonghwa,” Hongjoong said to Woo and San.

“I know Yunho and Mingi are together and i’m with Jongho,” Yeosang pointed to the brown haired male next to him.

“Ya and i’m with my baby,” Chan cooed, clinging onto poor Jeongin.

“Ew get off me old man. I’m an adult now,” the boy almost let out a dolphin scream.

“Have you guys seen Innie’s muscles?” Felix said, eyes opened as wide as they could be. All eyes were now on Jeongin. He smirked as he rolled up his sleeve and flexed.

“Holy shit,” Jisung yelled, earning a slap from Chan.

“Guess he really is growing up. How cute,” Seonghwa cooed.

“Back off, he’s my kid,” Chan put a protective arm in front of Jeongin. Seonghwa pouted and Hongjoong just put a hand on his back.

“You guys never told us how shopping was,” Minho intruded bickering, looking at the pair sitting at the end of the table.

“It was good I guess,” San mumbled as he stuffed rice into his mouth.

“You could call it that except we ran into this Hyunjin guy and-” Wooyoung was cut off by Felix choking.

“Excuse me? Hyunjin!” Felix stared right at San. He just nodded very slowly.

“And you didn’t think to fucking tell me? After what he did to you?” Felix yelled across the table. All eyes were on San.

“Felix it really isn’t a big deal, everything is ok now,” San tried to calm down his best friend. He didn’t feel like being outed and telling the whole group that he was practically raped. 

“San! He fucking ra-” Changbin slapped a hand over his soulmate’s mouth before he could finsih his sentence. Changbin noticed the frightened look in San’s eyes. Here and now wasn’t the right time to tell people about it. Wooyoung placed a soothing hand on San’s thigh. San froze in his seat, his heart beating too fast. San panicked.

“I’m going to the restroom for a moment,” San jumped out of his seat and ran out of the cafeteria. 

“What the fuck Felix?” Changbin growled in the taller's ear. The aussie realized his mistake and excused himself as well.

“San?” the pink haired male whispered into the bathroom.

A little “no” was mumbled from the last stall. Felix rolled his eyes and left the doorway.

“San, i’m so sorry. I didn't mean to overreact. It’s just that he really hurt you and I care for you,” Felix explained, leaning against the bathroom stall door. A small click was heard and he knew San unlocked the door. He pulled it open and saw San sitting there. Both of them pouted at each other and ended up laughing at each other’s faces.

“I know you meant well Lix. I tried to punch him though. He explained everything to me and for some reason I forgave him-”

“You forgave him?” Felix shouted while San glared at him.

“Sorry,” Felix looked down at the floor.

“He didn’t mean to hurt me. He was just coming from the wrong place, wrong experience. I’m ok now Felix. It was a long time ago anyways, I moved on,” San explained, finally standing up.

“I guess I'll try to move on too then,” Felix gave San his signature sunshine smile. San let out a soft giggle.

“Alright, let’s go back before they start to worry,” San said, looping his arm around the freckled boy.

“You guys ok?” Yunho asked when he saw the pair return. They both nodded at the blue haired male.

“I almost thought you died in there,” Mingi said, eyes wide behind his glasses. The group just laughed at him.

A few more minutes later and the bell rang.

“Back to hell,” Yeosang mumbled under his breath.

~time skip~

Wooyoung met up with San so they could walk to dance class together.

“How was study hall?” the blonde asked.

“Boring. I just started reading the english book,” San replied, pretending to shoot himself. Wooyoung just shook his head and laughed.

“Ya I can’t believe Mr. Kim really gave use those thick ass textbooks on the first day,” Wooyoung whined.

“Not as thick as me though,” San winked. Wooyoung cringed and pushed San away from him.

The pair entered the dance room to see some familiar faces. Felix, Minho, and Yeosang were sitting in a circle on the floor. Felix noticed them and started frantically waving them over.

“Nice to see you guys again,” Yeosang said so quietly it was almost like a whisper.

“Ya! Why didn’t you walk with me?” Wooyoung called out Yeosang. They were in English together.

“It’s ok, Felix didn’t walk with me either,” San said, faking annoyance.

“Hey! I told you I was meeting Changbin before he had to go to Mr. Kim’s class of ultimate hell,” Felix putted. Before they could argue anymore, the bell rang and the teacher entered the room.

“Good evening class. I’m Mr. Oh and i’ll be your dance teacher,” the tall male stated.

“You will be forming groups of five today. In this group, you will practice together and complete assignments together. If you cannot form a group or have any left over, I will form them. Go,” Mr. Oh said sternly, no expression in his face. 

The group of friends counted each other and saw when there were exactly five of them, they all cheered.

“Mr. Oh, we are ready,” Minho said while raising his hand. He came over with his clipboard and wrote their names together, checking them off.

~~

“This was actually fun even though we haven’t started dancing yet,” Felix admitted.

“Dude, we literally just learned stretching moves,” San stared at his friend.

“Ya, if you ask me it was hella boring today,” Yeosang said, turning to look at the pink haired male.

“You guys suck. At least we learned something useful,” Felix pouted, throwing his sweat rag at San.

“Ew! What the fuck?” San grimaced, throwing it back.

“That’s disgusting. I’m going to go ahead and go to my dorm,” Yeosang said, grabbing his stuff off the floor.

“I’m going to go with you. Jisung just got done with math,” Minho followed Yeosang.

“I should probably find Changbin then,” Felix said heading for the door.

“Bye?” San stared at the door. He heard a cute laugh behind him.

“Looks like you scared each other away,” Wooyoung said, leaning against San’s shoulder.

“We should probably head back too.You can shower first,” San noted. Woo nodded his head, picking up their stuff.

“Let’s go then,” Wooyoung said. 

~~

Both boys were cleaned and dried from the shower and were discussing what to do for dinner.

“What about pancakes?” San suggested.

“Breakfast for dinner? Not today,” Wooyoung shot San’s idea down. Suddenly there was a knock at their door. 

“Hey Hongjoong,” Wooyoung said as he saw the cherry hair appear behind the door.

“Seonghwa and I wondered if you two wanted to join us for spaghetti?” the short male asked.

“Oh thank god yes,” Wooyoung said in relief.

“We were just struggling to figure out what to eat. You are a lifesaver,” San said, already heading out the door.

“They said yes,” Hongjoong shouted as he opened his dorm door.

“Hey guys! Glad you could eat with us,” Seonghwa said, untying his apron.

“Yunho also left a surprise for you,” Hongjoong said, smiling at Wooyoung.

“Is it what I think it is?” Wooyoung said, trying to contain his excitement. Hongjoong grabbed the box off the couch and threw it at him. A loud squeal pierced the domestic environment.

“What is it?” San asked, peering over the blonde’s shoulder.

“The box of purple hair dye I’ve been wanting for months now!” Wooyoung said with a wide smile.

“We are eating dinner first and then doing your hair,” Hongjoong said.

“Hey Seonghwa. How’s it going,” San asked his friend. They were alone in the kitchen, preparing to serve dinner.

“It’s pretty good. I’m glad we got to finally meet and go to school together,” he said with a genuine smile.

“Me too. So I noticed something,” San teased. Hwa raised a brow, encouraging him to continue.

“I saw that cherry dude has a key,” San smirk, watching as his friend visibly hesitated his movement.

“Oh really?” Seonghwa gulped.

“Mhm.”

“That doesn’t exactly mean anything though,” the black haired male mumbled.

“I can read you, Hwa. You invited us over because we can detect when soulmates are together,” San rolled his eyes. The other male gasped and slapped San’s arm.

“Keep interrogating me and you’ll starve,” Seonghwa threatened. San glared at him but easily gave up.

“Anyways, was going on between you and Wooyoung?” Seonghwa smirked as it was his turn to tease.

“What? Food is done!” San shouted as he took his and Woo’s bowl into the living room, dodging the question.

All four boys fell into casual conversation while they ate their spaghetti. They talk about random things like movies, food, school, hair dye, and how they met.

“Now that we are done, we need to do my hair,” Wooyoung said excitedly.

“Alright, I’ll get the bathroom ready. Seonghwa, find a towel we can use,” Hongjoong said, standing up from the burgundy couch.

“Have you done purple before?” San asked, grabbing thor dirty bowls.

“I did it once in high school and it was so pretty, I wanted to do it again but I wanted to wait since I had just dyed it blonde,” Wooyung said, standing up from the floor and heading to the bathroom.

San walked into the kitchen to help Seonghwa clean their dishes. While in the bathroom, Hongjoong and Wooyoung were squealing over the next box of dye.

“Wait, shouldn’t Yunho be seeing this?” Wooyoung asked, looking at the shooter through the mirror.

“We could facetime him,” Joong shrugged, reaching for his phone.

“Hello?” Yunho’s face appeared on the small screen.

“We are about to dye my hair and I wanted you to watch,” Wooyoung said, snatching the phone out of his friend’s hand.

Back in the kitchen, the pair were drying the dishes.

“You ignored my question from earlier,” Seonghwa stated, staring at the fork he was holding.

“There is nothing going on between me and Woo,” San chuckled.

“For starters, Jisung told me both of you have ‘the mark’ and second, you already gave him a nickname,” Seonghwa was now leaning against the counter.

“So? Is there a problem with that?” San asked, putting the last plate away.

“Obviously. It took you 6 months to come up with Hwa,” Seonghwa’s arms were now crossed.

“Ok fine. I feel really comfortable around him and god that fucking smile could brighten any room,” San confessed. He could never hide anything from the older.

“Oh kiddo, look at you. All grown up and falling for someone,” Seonghwa pinched San’s arm.

“Ow you fucker and don’t call me kiddo. It makes you sound old,” San swatted at the other’s hand.

“It’s getting late and dorm patrol will be around soon. Better check up on your baby boy,” Seonghwa said, pushing San towards the bathroom.

“I could say the same to you,” San said with a smirk. A pink tint rushing to Hwa’s face.

“Ta da!” Hongjoong shouted when he saw the pair in the doorway.

“Isn’t it pretty?” Woo asked looking up at them with hopeful eyes.

“Beautiful,” San mumbled. Wooyoung couldn’t help but blush as his heart raced.

“Whipped,” Seonghwa whispered to San, nudging him in the side. San shook the thoughts away.

“You’re right. The purple is pretty,” San said with a smile.

“Thank you. I am a professional at dying hair after all,” Hongjoong said with a proud tilt of his head.

“I mean, you did dye your own hair,” Wooyoung looked up at Hongjoong. He remembered Joong calling him at midnight screaming about how he got red hair dye.

“You did a great job,” Seonghwa said.

“It’s time for us to go now before patrol catches us,” San mentioned the reason they came to the bathroom.

“Damn, I forgot we had curfews. Bye guys, thanks for having us and doing my hair,” Wooyoung hugged the pair and exited the bathroom.

“Thanks for the food. See you tomorrow,” San said, following after Wooyoung.

Once the pair entered their own dorm room, they changed into pajamas before heading to bed.

“Good night Woo,” San said, burying his face into a plushie.

“Good night Sannie,” Wooyoung turned the light off.

Both boys fell asleep thinking about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally finished this chapter at midnight and omg i accidentally deleted it and wanted to cry. but thank god, i got it all back. who do you think mr. kim is?? you’re probably wrong but guess ;) as always have a nice day/night <3


	12. In Sync

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *3 week time skip*checking up in yunho and mingi and some woosan fluff

San was helping his lab partner, Jamie, with a question on their english homework when the door flew open.

“Doyoung, do you have the keys to the teacher’s lounge?” Mr. Oh shouted into the room. Mr. Kim sent daggers at the dance teacher with his stare.

“Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Kim, I didn’t realize you had a class right now,” the teacher bowed.   
  


“It’s ok Mr.Oh, I have the key right here,” the english teacher stood up and gave the key ring to the other.

“Back to work class,” the teacher shouted and sat back down behind his desk.

“Do you want to know something interesting?” Jamie asked San.

“Sure,” San said as he scribbled the answer down.

“Mr. Oh is older than Mr. Kim,” Jamie said as she wrote the answer.

“Really?” San asked. Mr. Oh acted a lot younger than the strict english teacher. Before San could write the next answer, the bell rang. It was finally lunch time.

San sat down next to Wooyoung and the other boys. He wasn’t sure what was going on because everyone was talking at the same time.

“What’s happening,” San asked Wooyoung.

“They are trying to get Yunho and Mingi together,” Wooyung replied.

“Shut up already. You guys are always trying to get us together and it puts too much stress on us,” Yunho snapped. He almost looked like he was going to cry so he ran off to the bathroom.

“I-i’ll go get him. Just stay here,” Wooyung got up and told the group.

“I told you guys, pressuring people to get together isn’t the right move,” Minho shook his head and stabbed his food with the fork.

“Yunho?” Wooyoung whispered into the bathroom.

“Over here,” Yunho huffed.

“Tell me what's wrong,” Wooyong sat on the counter next to Yunho.

“Everything. Me and Mingi know we are soulmates, we knew since day one. But with the pressure from everyone, it’s actually torn us apart. Like earlier today, Mingi was going to ask me a question when Jongho came out of nowhere pressuring Mingi to ask me out. But then Mingi left for his next class. I still don’t know what he was going to ask,” Yunho pouted as he set his head on his hand.

“I’m sorry Yun. If you want, I can talk to them and tell them to stop,” Wooyoung tried to comfort his best friend.

“That sounds good,” Yunho looked over at Woo and smiled. Woo, Yunho, and Yeosang always knew how to cheer each other up (even though yeosang is the lunchroom).

“Let's go back,” Wooyoug wrapped his arm around Yunho’s shoulder.

“Is everything ok?” Yeosang asked when they returned.

“Ya, we need to talk to the group and let them know we need to stop pressuring them,” Wooyoung informed Yeosang.

“I know, I talked to Mingi about the situation” Yeosang looked over at the orange haired male.

“How is he?” San asked the moment Woo sat down.

“Just a little upset and stressed,” Wooyoung answered, placing his hand on San’s knee. Neither of them paid attention to it though, it felt natural.

The bell rang and everyone stood up for the next class. The five dance buddies walked down the hall together.

“So does anyone have an idea what we are doing today?” Wooyung asked the group.

“Well my science partner, Daehwi, told me we are going to start learning choreography,” Felix spoke up.

~~

All five boys were drenched in sweat. Even though the choreography was simple, doing it over and over made them sweat.

“Well, the group was going to plan a dinner but i’m too exhausted,” Minho said after chugging his whole water bottle.

“Ya, i’m going to do a rain check,” Felix gasped from the floor.

“I’m gonna get going so I can shower before Jongho get’s back,” Yeosang said as he grabbed his bag.

“See you guys on Monday,” Minho said, aslo leaving.

“Ya lets go shower. It’s your turn to go first,” Wooyoung said, pointing at San.

“See ya later Felix,” San waved at the pink haired male.

Wooyoung looked through his clothes while he waited for San to get out of the shower. When he found something to wear, he set it on his bed and went to the kitchen. Since San wasn’t in there to argue with him, Wooyoung decided to make breakfast for dinner.

San got out of the shower and the delicious smell of a certain breakfast food wafted throughout the dorm room. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Wooyoung standing there looking so cute. The pale purple tied around his white shirt and his purple hair that was now faded to match the apron was fluffed up from fingers running through them. San couldn’t help but give the younger a back hug.

“They smell good,” San whispered as Wooyoung flipped the pancake onto a plate.

“Of course they do, it’s my great grandma’s secret recipe,” Wooyoung said with a happy smile. Woo’s great grandma taught him the recipe when he was eight years old. She ended up passing away a few months after.

“That's sweet of you to remember her like that,” San said, releasing Woo from the hug.

“Let’s eat so I can shower,” Wooyoung said, turning the stove off.

When they finished eating, San took the responsibility of cleaning dishes so Woo could shower. Since there wasn’t much to clean, San finished early and went into the shared bedroom. He sat down on his bed and looked around the room. His eyes fell on a certain object and an idea popped in his head, with a smirk, he stood back up.

Wooyoung finished his shower and walked into the living room. It was empty and dark.  _ Maybe he laid down.  _ Wooyoung thought to himself. He turned around and walked into the bedroom to see San laying down, but he was holding something.  _ Shiber? _ Wooyoung walked closer to see that San was in fact cuddling Shiber. 

“San, are you still awake?” Woo whispered and poke the other’s arm. When he didn’t get a reaction, he tried to pull the plushie away. San grumbled and tightly held onto the soft toy.

“San, you have your own plushies to sleep with,” Wooyoung pouted.

“And so do you,” San mumbled. Woo huffed in annoyance.

“What do I have to do to get Shiber back?” the purple haired male whined.

“Sleep with me,” San said without hesitation.

“W-what?” Wooyoung’s heart was racing too fast.

“C’mon I want to cuddle and Shiber isn’t enough,” San pouted. Wooyoung rolled his eyes and slid under the covers next to San.

“Hey San?” the small whisper broke the comfortable yet tense silence.

“Yes Woo?” The nickname still made the shorter blush.

“How do you know if you like someone?” he finally asked what’s been on his mind.

“Um. Well for me, I always want to see that person and my heart beats like crazy when I’m near them,” San’s voice was a little shaky as he tried to remember what having a crush was like.

“What if you love them instead?” Wooyoung’s whisper got quieter.

“I’m not sure. I’ve never loved anyone before,” San’s arms tightened around Wooyoung.

“Me neither. But can I tell you why I asked?” Wooyoung looked up at San who nodded his head yes. “This person I like, sure I can’t stop thinking about them and my heart races but there is more. I always want to make them happy, I like seeing them smile, and hear them laugh, and other things like that. Do you ever experience that?” Wooyoung finally made a small indirect confession that he has been holding in for the three weeks.

“I do experience the same thing, everyday,” San replied, looking down into Wooyoung’s eyes.

Their hearts beating in sync with each other as they fell asleep in each other’s arms, Shiber long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like all i wrote is filler chapters :( i hope you like this and my sudden time skip is because idk where i’m going with this anymore.


	13. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some soft woosan and them going on an unofficial date

The morning sunlight filtered through the dorm room. San eye’s flutter opened as he let out a groan. He was going to stand but then he felt a heavy weight encase his whole body. He looked down at his chest to see the familiar fluffy purple hair. He dropped his head back on the pillow as a smile spread across his face. San lifted his hand off the bed and hovered it over Wooyoung’s head. He hesitated before running his fingers through the purple locks. The younger male stirred in his sleep and nuzzled closer to San’s body.

“Good morning princess,” San whispered as he turned to look at Woo’s face.

“Don’t call me that,” Woo mumbled as he hit San’s chest. 

San just chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Wooyoung in an attempt to pull him closer. Neither of them really understood why they didn’t want to get up or why they enjoyed the closeness. They both knew that the way they were cuddling weren’t like normal friends.

“How about we do something together today?” San asked.

“Like what?” Wooyoung positioned his head on San’s chest so he could look at him. A moment of silence passed by as they looked at each other.

“I don’t know. Whatever you want I guess,” San shrugged. Wooyoung started laughing which made San laugh. San could feel Wooyoung’s body shale from laughter which tickled him.

“How about we lay here until we get hungry, go get breakfast and just hangout around town all day?” Wooyoung suggested.

“Sounds good to me!” San exclaimed, once again hugging Woo with a dimple smile.

~

The growl of a hungry stomach broke the domestic silence.

“You’re hungry,” Wooyoung exclaimed.

“No, I'm not. It’s just my body making weird noises,” San said in hopes he could cuddle Woo a little longer.

“C’mon, let's get ready,” Wooyoung said, rolling his eyes and standing up. San whined as he let him go.

“Fiiiiine. I’ll get ready,” San stood up to get ready.

Wooyoung decided to be a little casual. He had a dark grey t-shirt on, tucked into a pair of white washed jeans, and black vans. San dressed up a little more like usual. A tan shirt with some brand name printed on it, ripped black jeans, white converse, and some accessories.

“How come you also dress up so...fancy?” Wooyoung decided to ask.

“I just like being stylish,” San shrugged. He never really knew why he liked to dress more than casual.

“I’m not saying it’s bad, it’s just that I don’t really see you in anything casual except when you’re in pajamas,” Wooyoung was kind of panicking in the moment. He didn’t want San to think he was making fun of him.

“Woo,” San said, leaning against the wall and looking at him in the eyes.

“What?” Wooyoung chuckled.

“I know what you’re thinking. You’re not making fun of me, trust me. Anyways, let’s go before we get hangry,” San said, heading for the door.

The pair took a bus off campus to the downtown area. In the area they had places to eat for all meals and places to shop at. They found a nice little cafe near where the bus dropped them off. It was one of those cafes with flowers and neon signs on the walls.San liked its aesthetic and Wooyoung liked their menu.

“Hey Sannie, let’s take a photo,” Wooyung insisted with a smile, already pulling out his phone.

They took a few photos and even posted some of them on their instagrams. When they finished their breakfast, they played for what they bought and started walking the sidewalk for the next place to go. 

“Oh can we please go in? Pretty please,” Wooyoung insisted as they stopped in front of a pet store.

“Of course, but don’t forget we live in a dorm so we can’t buy any of them,” San informed.

San opened the store door and let Wooyoun in first who acted like a kid getting their first pet. The first animals they saw were the hamsters and gerbils. After poking at the furballs, they watched the colorful birds fly around their cages.

“Hey aren’t parrots supposed to talk?” San asked as he stared at one of the parrots.

“I thought they only did that in movies?” Wooyoung said, attention now turned to the parrot as well.

They stood there for about a minute waiting for the parrot to say something. When it didn’t speak, they walked towards the middle to see the more creepy pets. There were snakes, spiders, lizards, and even scorpions.

“I really don’t see how people could want a snake or spider,” Wooyoung grimaced.

“Me either. But I used to want a gecko as a kid. I thought they were kind of cute with their big eyes,” San said as he peered into one of the gecko tanks.

“It is kind of cute,” Wooyoung agreed as he crouched next to the older.

“Ok, how about we skip the fish and look at the bigger pets?” San looked over at the purple haired male. Without a response, Wooyoung ran towards the back of the store.

Kennels upon kennels of dogs on one side and cats on the other. The pair went to the dogs' side first. They saw all kinds of cute puppies like huskies, beagles, australian shepherds, pugs, hound dogs, great danes, and german shepherds.

“Aww look at this one, it kind of looks like Shiber,” San pointed to the one in the last kennel.

“OMG so cute!! I wish I could adopt him so I could have a real Shiber,” Wooyoung cooed as he reached out to pet the dog. San smiled at the domestic sight.

When Wooyoung was done petting the puppy, they went to the cat side. There were stripped ones, spotted ones, tabbies, calicos, and black cats. They all looked so pretty with their sharp eyes.

“Haha this one kind of looks like you,” Wooyoung announced, sitting in front of the kennel.

It was a small kitten. It was a tan color with a white belly, a pink heart shaped nose, and gleaming brown eyes.

“I look like a cat to you?” San asked, sitting next to Woo.

“Ya it’s just the shape of your eyes and lips, you make me think of a cat,” Wooyoung shrugged as he scratched the kitten's chin.

“We should probably get going before we get too attached,” San said, standing up from the store floor.

“But i’m already attached,” Wooyoung looked up at San from the floor.

They stayed like that for a few moments before a dog bark broke the moment. Wooyoung stood up and they headed back outside. It was already nearing lunch time so the pair exchanged ideas of what to eat.

“Wait! I have the perfect place but it’s a surprise,” Wooyoung announced as he took San’s hand in his and led the way.

On the outside, it looked like a normal restaurant but when you opened the door, there was no roof except for a large glass panel to look at the sky and grass for a floor. The restaurant was famous for it to be portrayed as a picnic area.

“Hello, seat for two?” a young waitress asked them.

“Yes please,” Wooyoung said.

The waitress led them to a small blanket and handed them menus to look at. Both of them took their time reading the menu. Drinks were first to order and then the food.

“Wow, it really is like a little picnic,” San said when their food arrived.

The pair cracked jokes, talked about food and movies, and shared minor things about themselves as they ate their lunch. They watched as clouds passed by over the restaurant, talking about what shapes the clouds resembled. Since San paid for breakfast, Wooyoung paid for lunch and then they were back to walking along the sidewalk.

“How about we go to the movies and then grab dinner?” San suggested.

“Sounds good to me. As long as I get to pick the movie,”Wooyoung said with pure confidence.

“Oh? What makes you think you’re choosing?” San teased.

“You wanna bet?” Wooyoung asked as he ran in the direction of the movie theater, San trailing behind laughing out of pure joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got writers block in the middle of writing this so i hope it turned out okay. idk why it took me forever to write this chapter but it did. have a wonderful day/night. it’s almost 11pm here and i’m trying to fix my sleep schedule for school so goodbye for now


	14. No Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woosan makes plans for winter break

It was finally Friday, the end of the week and the end of midterm exams. The roommates “date” had taken place just one week ago but it felt longer. the school was about to let out the students for winter break. they were allowed to stay in their dorms and use practice rooms but most of the students left to visit loved ones. 

San dreaded going back home. his cousin was still living with his mom and to be honest san doesn’t want to deal with the torment. 

Wooyoung on the other hand loved spending time with mingi and his mom. they were so sweet and funny but he still felt out of place with them. 

“Hey San, what are you doing for winter break?” Wooyoung asked, hanging upside down off the side of his bed.

Their dorm was a mess. Both of their plushies were thrown all over the room, Wooyoung’s blanket was half on the floor, San’s dirty clothes shoved under his bed and forgotten, class papers littered their desks and floor, and empty ramen bowls stacked on beside stands.

“Probably just staying at home with my mom,” San sighed out. “Wait, what about you?” San remembered he doesn’t have any family to go home to.

“I don’t know, maybe go to Mingi’s like normal,” Wooyoung didn’t sound pleased with the thought as he picked at his fingernails.

“I have an idea,” San suddenly shouted as his face lit up like the morning sun. With full curiosity, Wooyoung sat back up in his bed.

“What is it?” Wooyoung asked, sitting with his legs crossed and hands behind him.

“How about you go to Mingi’s for a few days and then I’ll come and bring you to my mom’s house?” San asked with a huge hopeful smile.

“Do you think your mom will be ok with that?” Wooyoung asked. His heart was racing faster than he could think.

“She would never mind. Actually I think you two will really like each other.” San says. Wooyoung searched his face for any sign but all he saw was honesty and happiness.

  
  


“Ok, i’ll tell Mingi about the plan. He’ll probably whine to me but he’ll be ok with it,” Wooyoung chuckled.

“Alright, I’ll text my mom and let her know your going to stay over,”

~2 hours later~

“What? Whyyyy?” Mingi had a big pout on his face.

“San invited me to go to his mom’s house,” Wooyoung’s fingers twisted s=around each other.

“Oh well in that case I won’t be so sad,” Mingi said, straightening his posture and wearing a mischievous smile.

“What,” Wooyoung glared.

“Hey, can I not be happy for my friend?” Mingi threw his hands up in defense.

“You can be but that look on your face...” Wooyoung pointed his finger at mingis face,”...is suspicious.”

Mingi pushed the wavering finger out of his face and dragged the purple head to his dorm. When they opened the door, Yunho was on the floor packing his suitcase.

“Where are you gonna go?” Wooyoung asked the blue haired male.

“Mingi didn’t tell you?” Yunho looked like a confused puppy, head cokced to the side an dbig eyes.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Yunho will be staying at my house until christmas,” Mingi said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Is this character development?” Wooyoung exaggeratedly gasped.

It was dead silent for a few minutes as Wooyoung watched the pair have a conversation with their eyes.

“What's going on? You two are freaking me out,” Wooyoung placed his hands on his hips as he waited for an answer.

“Uhh,” Mingi shrugged and then pointed at Yunho.

“Will you promise not to tell the others until we are ready?” Yunho stood up and asked Wooyoung.

“Of course, you two are my best friends,” Wooyoung reassured. Yunho looked over at Mingi and back at Wooyoung before taking a deep breath.

“Mingi and I are dating,” Yunho rushed the words out.

“OH MY GOD! It’s about time! I’m so happy!” Wooyoung exclaimed, bear hugging the both of them as tears of joy threatened to leak.

“Just remember not to tell the others yet. Please, we beg you not to say anything,” Mingi’s voice shook.

“Of course, I’ll wait for you two. I know we pressured you over the years and I'm truly sorry about that. All I wish upon you guys is peace and happiness,” Wooyoung said. Now it was Mingi and Yunho's turn to cry tears of joy.

~Few minutes later~

San texted his mom but she was probably at work because she hasn’t texted back. Right as San was putting his phone down, it started ringing.

“Hello?”

“Hi Sannie! How are you?”

“Mom! I’m good. How was work?”

“Work is work. Now, what's this about bringing a boy to the house?” his mom asked from the other side of the call.

“I was wondering if I could bring my dorm mate to stay over winter break?”

“What's the story?” San’s mom always knew when something was up with a person.

“He doesn’t have a family to go to mom. He’ll stay at his friends house for the first week.”

“Of course he can stay here. Just tell me his food preferences.”

“He really likes meat, just make sure not to give him any cucumbers or bell peppers.”

“I think I can manage that.”

They talked a little longer before his mom finally ended the call. She told him that Siwon is supposed to visit his own parents over winter break.

Later that night, the pair packed their bags together and cleaned their room. They had 2 trash full trash bags and a big basket full of dirty clothes. San took the bags to the building's dumpster and met Wooyoung at the laundromat.

“My mom said it’s ok for you to stay. I told you there’s nothing to worry about,” San smiled, handing the laundry detergent over.

They were the only 2 in the building and because of that they decided to break the rules and sit on the tops of the machines.

“Yeah I guess you're right. I don’t know why I worried about it. I’m glad you invited me,” Wooyoung looked over at the older with a genuine smile.

“And I’m glad you accepted my offer. If you didn’t, I’d probably be stuck looking at christmas lights all break with my mom,” San chuckled. He remembered one time when he was about 13, his mom took him every night to see the lights.

_ There's nothing to worry about. _

The phrase hung in the empty space like stale water masked by a gleam of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you like my strong foreshadowing?? lol i’m so sorry i haven’t updated any of my books for a hot minute school started and tbh i wrote half of this chapter in between my classes. i hope you are all stay safe and happy. have a good day loves💙


	15. Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> san and woo’s winter break plan fallows through but there is something that make it fall apart... or make their bond stronger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s that chapter i promised like a month ago lol

Beautiful big and fluffy snowflakes danced in the sky as a cold wind rushed through the bare trees. It was finally winter break and students went back home to visit family and friends. 

San was curled up in his big fluffy blanket, still sound asleep while his mother was struggling. She was currently yelling at her sister through the phone but staying quiet enough so she doesn't wake up her baby. With an annoyed huff, she hangs up the phone and chucks it onto the couch. She was really hoping San’s Christmas wouldn’t come to this situation yet here she is having no choice but to agree. She looked into the hallway mirror, fixed her hair and adjusted the knot in her robe strings. Ms. Choi walked up the stairs softly until she faced her son’s door. The knob turned and the door opened enough to look through. She cooed as she saw her son all warm and comfy. She walked towards his bed and crouched in front of his face. She reached out and ran her fingers through his black dyed hair.

“Good morning Sannie~” she sang, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Mm. Good morning eomma,” San replied with his morning voice as he stretched. His mom always thought he was like a little cat when he stretched.

“Don’t you need to pick up that Wooyoung boy soon?” she asked, hands on her hips and a knowing smirk. San’s eyes opened wide to check the time.

“Oh shoot, I better get going!” San stood up, grabbing random clothes to change into.

“Take your time sweetie, you’ll get there. I have to go to the store and get some food,” She said, getting ready to exit San’s room.

“Are you ok eomma? Your voice sounds hoarse,” San looked at her with worried eyes.

“It’s nothing sweetie. I was just coughing earlier,” She smiles at him for reassurance.

“Hopefully you’re not getting sick. I’ll see you when I get back. I love you,” He hugs her and walks out of his room.

“I love you too Sannie,” She says, watching him go.

Woo<3  
Omw

San sent a quick message to the younger as he slammed the car door shut. His mother stood in the doorway as she watched him drive off.

“I’ll try my best to keep you safe, my love,” She whispers as she turns away to get ready to leave as well.

~1 hour later~

Knock knock kno-  
A tall woman with greying brown hair answers the door with a big smile.

“Hello! You must be San, come on in,” the woman warmly welcomes.

“Hi. Mrs. Song, right?” San turns to her.

“Yes but if you would like, you can just call me mom,” she replied with a motherly laugh.

“OOOOOOh look who’s here!” Mingi’s obnoxiously loud voice shouted from the bottom of the stairs. San laughed at the younger male. Before anyone could speak, a head of purple hair was rushing down the stairs.

“You’re here,” Wooyoung said, still trying to catch his breath. San smiled at his appearance. His hair was pointing in all directions and he wore an oversized cream colored sweater. San thought he looked so soft.

“Of course i’m here. Did you expect me to not follow through with our plan?” He faked offense.

“Well we better get going before the weather turns crappy. By Mingi, i’ll see you in a week. By mom,” Wooyoung hugged Mingi’s mom. San wasn’t going to lie, it hurt him a bit seeing the sweet exchange between Mingi’s mom and Woo.

“Ok Woo lets get goin,” San opened the front door. 

Once both were settled in the car, San pulled out his phone and dialed a number. It rang for a bit before the lovely voice crackled through. 

“Did you get there safe?” San’s mom asked.

“Yes he did Mrs. Choi,” Wooyoung said with a cheerful smile.

“Aw how sweet. Not to be a nag or anything but its Ms. Choi now but I prefer you call me Seulgi,” you could practically hear her smile through the phone.

“My apologies Seulgi,” Wooyoung slunked in his seat as San started the car.

“No worries sweetie. I’m making your favorite for your first meal here,” Seulgi said with joy. This made Wooyoung sit up in his seat with a loving twinkle in his eyes.

“You didn’t have to do that for me-” 

“Well, you’re our guest and we had to make you feel welcomed,” San interrupted with a dimpled smile. Wooyoung got all flustered, heat rising to his face.

“I really hope you enjoy your stay here,” Seulgi said.

“Alright mom, we are heading to the house. See you soon, I love you,” San said as they pulled up to a stop sign.

“Alright, i’ll see you two when you get her, mwah,” she kissed the phone before hanging up.

“She seems very lovely,” Wooyoung said, turning his head towards the older.

“You are going to love her as much as she already loves you,” San gave him a big smile and pinched his cheek. Wooyoung swatted his hand away.

“Shut up and drive,” the younger said with a pout.

~  
“Wooyounggggg. Wake up, we’re home,” San said, shaking Woo’s shoulder.

“Did I fall asleep? I’m so sorry,” Wooyoung unbuckled himself and got out of the car.

“No, no. It’s alright. I already put your stuff in my room and mom is setting the table for dinner,” He held out his arm for Woo to take like a gentleman, and he took it.

“Ah you’re awake now! So glad you're here,” Seulgi came out of the kitchen to embrace the purple haired male. Without protest, he hugged her back.

“I’m glad to be here and finally meet the woman who gave birth to this wonderful person,” he gestured his hands to San as if to put him on display.

“Oh stop it. He can be such a brat sometimes,” she laughed it off.

“Mooom,” San pouted at her with wide eyes.

“Alright you two. How about we go eat?” She asked with a mischievous smile.

The three of them were laughing at random stories Seulgi was sharing to embarrass San. Stuffing their faces full of delicious food until their stomachs got full. Right as Seulgi was passing the bowl of rice to Wooyoung, the doorbell rang.

“Who would be here at dinner time?” San asked, brows furrowed. The boys turned to look at Seulgi. 

Another ring of the doorbell and the rice came crashing down to the floor. It started them but all Seulgi did was stare at the front door.

“He wasn’t supposed to be here till tomorrow,” she mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i’m so sorry this is late. i had exams last week. i hope you and enjoyed this chapter and sorry for leaving you on yet another cliffhanger. who you think is at the door? have a good day everyone!


	16. Oh. It’s you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is a repost cuz i forgot my characters and fucked it up. anyways the nightmare shows up at the choi house but our lovely pair grow a little closer.

“It’s ok mom, i’ll get it,” San stood up from the table and headed to the front door.

“San don’t-” his mom tried to warn but it was too late.

“What’s up little fag?” the dreaded man announced, shoving his way into the house.

“Oh. It’s you,” San snarled.

“You’re here a day early Seungri,” Seulgi tried to stay calm and polite.

Wooyoung’s whole existence from upon the appearance of the older male. He thought he had left him in the past and would never be seen again. 

“Oh? Well looky here! If it isn’t the little shit from high school,” Seungri seemed just as surprised to see Woo.

“That’s no way to speak to your guest!” Seulgi glared at her nephew.

“Wait you know Wooyoung?” San asked, eyes bouncing back and forth between the two.

“Ya! We went to the same high school. Ain’t that right?” Seungri smirked at the younger.

“Tsh. Sure we went to the same school but I see you’re still the same. A fucking bully,” Wooyoung’s whole aura turned cold. San would be lying if he said it didn’t scare him.

“Aw Woo, I was just playing with you. But you must know that I don’t tolerate faggots,” the older male snickered.

“Seungri, enough!” Seulgi shouted at him.

“It’s alright Seulgi. May I be excused from the table?” Wooyoung asked with a gentler tone.

She nodded at him with a sad but understanding look. San glared at Seungri as Woo walked out. Then he turned to his mom who just gave him an apologetic smile. He nodded his excuse and went to find Woo. He was sitting at the top of the stairs. San wasn’t surprised because Wooyoung still didn’t know where rooms were in the house.

“So you and Seungri have a past?” San asked, sitting down next to Woo.

“That dickhead used to beat me up. All the way until he graduated,” the purple haired male sighed, reliving the memories in his head. 

“It’ll be ok. I’m here to protect you from him,” San whispered. He placed his own shaky hand on Woo’s.    
  


“How do you even know him?” Woo asked.

“He’s actually my cousin. But we are nothing alike Woo. Don’t ever think that i’m like that monster,” San was now pleading for Woo to believe him. The younger thought about it. He should have known they were related.

“I would never think that Sannie. You two are completely different people,” Wooyoung gave the older a warm smile.

“How about we hangout in my room for a while?” San suggested, earning a nod from the other.

San stood up and pulled Wooyoung along with him. San dragged him to the last room at the end of the hall and opened the door. Wooyoung found it very pretty actually. His walks were painted a pretty lilac color. It actually matched Woo’s hair which made him giggle. His bed and decor was mostly colored grey and white. There was a cat and dog plushie in the corner of San’s bed. Wooyoung cooed at the sight. When they sat down on the bed, Wooyoung noticed a picture on the nightstand. It was of young San and his mom. San was smiling so wide with his dimples and his brown hair was so fluffy. His mom was sitting right behind him, smiling equally as pretty.

“How does sleep sound to you?” San asked, leaning back on his elbows.

“Sure. where’d you put my stuff?” Wooyoung asked in return. San pointed to his closet where he had piled the bags earlier.

Wooyoung got up off the bed and headed towards his luggage. He surfed through the clothes he packed for something to wear to bed. He settled on a baby blue sweatshirt and black basketball shorts. When he turned around, he dropped the clothes he had just picked. He was face to face with San’s honey toned tummy. Wooyoung gulped at the sight. He was snapped out of his thoughts when San got the white sweatshirt over his head and was ruffling his hair. Wooyoung picked up his clothes and awkwardly stood there.

“Uh Sannie?” his shaky voice let out.

“Ya Woo?” San's gaze moved across the floor until it landed on the male.

“Where can I change?” he blushed with the question.

“Well, you can either change in here or you can go into the bathroom that’s right across the hall,” San pointed to the door.

“I’ll just use the bathroom,” Wooyoung replied, scurrying out of the room.

He had closed the bathroom door and stood against it for a few seconds. He looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. He should be feeling this way, he thought to himself. 

He was about to put his sweatshirt on when someone opened the bathroom door. He stared at the other male with wide eyes.

“You forgot to lock the door you dumbass,” Seungri said.

He walked farther into the room and closed the door behind him. Seungri walked closer and closer to Wooyoung until he had him backed against the wall.

“Listen here you little faggot. I don’t care that you and my cousins are friends or whatever but i’m not going to let you two be gay with each other. You two already do that enough by yourselves. I don’t need you all over each other. I better not hear anything from you two,” Seungri warned. 

He snaked his hand around to the back of Wooyoung’s head. Carding his fingers though the purple locks and gripped hard. Wooyoung could feel his scalp sting at the brutal force. Before Seungri could let out another word, San was already standing in the doorway.

“Looks like you also forgot about the lock dumbass,” San retorted.

Seungri sighed and left the bathroom. San rushed over to Woo, checking out his body to make sure his cousin didn’t hurt him. San patted the back of his head and a sharp hiss slipped by the younger’s lips. San pouted, not wanting him to be hurt.

“I’ll be back. Put your shirt on and go lay in my bed,” San brushed the purple hair out of his eyes and left the bathroom.

Wooyoung looked down at his naked torso and his heart started beating really fast. San just saw him shirtless. San on the other hand was having a whole heart shake in the kitchen as he made an ice pack. 

San crawled into bed next to Wooyoung. He placed the neatly wrapped ice pack onto Wooyoung's head. 

“Thank you Sannie,” Wooyoung whispered, looking up at the older.

“Don’t thank me. I told you he wouldn’t hurt you with me here but look at you,” San pouted again.

“I’ll be fine. All he did was pull my hair,” Woo mumbled.

“And threatened you. I heard the whole thing Woo,” San sighed.

“I think my head will be fine now. You’ve held that ice for 5 minutes now,” Wooyoung whined.

“Alright. Let’s get some sleep then,” San placed the ice pack on the floor and turned off his lamp.

“Good night Sannie,” Wooyoung said as he cuddled closer to San’s chest.

“Good night Woo,” San placed a soft kiss to the purple hair and pulled him closer.

Both of them closed their eyes as their self kept secrets flooded into the night. The universe knew that they wanted to be together no matter what beauty mark they were born with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha i’m so sorry if you read the original post. i accidentally mixed up siwon and seungri so i’m reposting the way it’s supposed to be. i hope you enjoy this 😂


	17. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the Choi’s and some backstory and confrontation.

“Sannie it’s Christmas!” Wooyoung shrieked.

He was bouncing around on the bed trying to wake the older of the pair. Snowflakes covered every surface outside the windows and the bright sun shone behind the greying clouds.

“Ok Woo. I’m up. Let’s go downstairs and eat some breakfast,” San pushed Woo off of him and stood up.

The pair ran down the stairs with loud footsteps.

“Stop right there,” San’s mom demanded, holding her hand up for dramatic effect.

“Before you eat, I have two things to tell you,” She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

A cheshire cat smile split across her face. This was when San knew she had something planned out.

“First, I made your cousin go out to get groceries,” she announced, unfolding her arms.

“What’s the other thing?” Wooyoung asked, very curious as to why they had to be stopped.

She pointed above their heads to the little hanging plant. Mistletoe. San choked and Wooyoung let out a nervous laugh.

“Come on. I’ve been watching you two dance around each other and it’s starting to get annoying,” Seulgi pouted.

San stared at Wooyoung with curious eyes. Neither of them were brave enough to do anything and in all honesty, they weren’t ready in general. Both of them believed that the first kiss between two people had to mean something. You weren’t forced to do it, it just happens. 

So when San leaned in, Wooyoung squished his eyes shut. But then he felt something soft press against his cheek. It was warm but it disappeared as fast as it was placed. 

“Aw is that all?” Seulgi asked with a frown.

“Mom, don’t push it please. If that’s what we want, then I believe it will happen when the time is right,” San looked over at Wooyoung. There was something hidden in his eyes but Wooyoung didn’t know what.

“Ok. I promise I won’t but don’t hide it from me,” She pointed a warning finger at both of them before hugging them. “Also, I made french toast with whipped cream and strawberries,” she said with a wide smile.

Both of them ran over to the table with hunger for the sweet tasting breakfast treat.

They were sitting at the table, laughing and having a good time. The door opened and you could hear the harsh, cold wind trying to get in before the door slammed shut.

“Auntie, I used the extra money to buy myself some-” Seungri cut himself off when he made it to the entryway of the kitchen. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I interrupt your little gay breakfast?” he smirked.

San retracted the cream covered strawberry that he was about to feed to Wooyoung. San’s frame grew small while Wooyoung glared daggers at the older. Wooyoung told himself that if he were to ever cross paths with Seungri again, he wouldn’t be small and meek. Instead, he would finally stand up for himself.

“You should really lean to shut the fuck up sometimes,” the anger spewed from Wooyoung like acid. San and Seulgi were so surprised that they looked up at Woo with concern.

Seulgi stood up from her chair, placing a warm hand on Woo’s shoulder and gave him an understanding glance. She then turned her attention to Seungri, she also had enough of her nephew's bullying.

“Seungri, if you can’t respect my son and his friend properly, I will buy you a plane ticket back home. I will tolerate this no more. You don’t like being here and I don’t like having you. I only took care of you because you are my big brother’s child. You are 23 now. You should have a job and your own house. So with all do respect. Pack your things and leave unless you’d rather treat these fine young men right here like normal human beings,” Seungli finally put her foot down.

Seungri actually looked hurt from her words. San had never seen such emotion on his face. San decided to be the bigger man in the situation. He stood up and walked over to his cousin. Seungri didn’t move a flinch so San followed through with his plan. He embraced his older cousin.

Seungri’s breath hitched. He never had a hug like this before. The closest affection to this that he ever had was when his crush in middle school held his hand. 

The reason Seungri acted like he hated the gays was because his crush was also a guy. His crush who held his hand once. His crush who punched him square in the face after taking his hand.

Seungri held San back and sobbed a little. He pushed San away and went to hug Wooyoung too. Woo was so confused and he wanted to push the older away and beat on his chest. But something inside told him not to so he wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders.

“I’m terribly sorry for hurting you guys. I should have never taken my own frustration out on people like you. I need to deal with my own problems,” he took a deep breath and backed away from the purple haired male.

“It’s ok Seungri. Just learn from this please,” San said from behind him.

“Auntie, I’ll stay one more day and then I'll look for my own apartment,” he smiled at the shorter woman.

“That’s fine. If you need an extra day, that’s ok too,” she threw her arms up, signalling him to hug her as well.

“I’ll get some of my stuff together now. You finish eating,” he turned and headed up the stairs.

“Presents?” Seulgi suggested.

~

Presents were unwrapped and laughs were exchanged. San and Wooyoung took Seungri’s presents upstairs to him. Turns out he found his dream apartment in the next city over.

Wooyoung called Mingi’s mom and asked if it was ok that he stayed another night. She said it was ok as long as San stayed over for the next week, which he quickly agreed to.

Seulgi, San, and Wooyoung watched Christmas movies for the next few hours in the living room. Seulgi left the living room to make dinner after their fifth movie.

When the food was done, San and Wooyoung went upstairs to get Seungri. San knocked on the wooden door as a way to ask for entrance. When they heard a quiet ‘come in’ they turned the knob and entered.

“Hey Seungri, it’s time for dinner,’ Wooyoung said.

Seungri nodded as he stood up from the corner of his bed. He followed the pair out of his room and down the stairs.

When they finally got to the kitchen, Seungri’s eyes lit up with stars. Seulgi had prepared a few different dishes of his favorite ramen.

“I figured that I should make something special for you since I had already made something special for them,” she motioned to the other two males.

So they all sat together around the table, eating ramen and sharing about what presents they got. They even shared some past memories, which kind of embarrassed Seungri but they laughed about it.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry late christmas everyone! i hope you all had a great christmas day. we are almost at the end! i have one more chapter prepared and i’m already halfway done with it. thank you loves for reading this far. get ready for the next chapter sometime soon!


	18. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE MARK. what happens when San and Wooyoung finally fall in love and confess?

It was now 11pm. Everyone was in their rooms, still full from dinner. San was all curled up in a fluffy lavender blanket. Wooyoung was holding tight onto a bear plushie Seulgi had bought for him. 

”Hey San, I’m going to go get some water,” Wooyoung announced with his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Okie dokies,” San mumbled from under his blanket.

Wooyoung left the room and went downstairs. San stayed under his blanket while he waited. 

San pushed the blanket off to see his empty room. Wooyoung had been gone way too long to just be getting a drink. 

Panic rose when he thought of his cousin hurting Woo again. He stood up and rushed to the stairs. He tiptoes his way down to the bottom.

“Woo?” he whispered into the dark.

“In here,” his voice whispered back.

San signed in relief as he walked toward the kitchen. As he was about to reach the entryway, the colored Christmas lights turned on. San would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little scared by it. 

When he calmed himself down, he saw Wooyoung approaching him. He had this look in his eyes, almost like innocence. 

When Wooyoung was standing right in front of San, they looked at each other for a moment.

“I was waiting for you to come down here,” Wooyoung confessed.

“Why though?” San asked, completely oblivious.

He only figured it out when Wooyoung pointed straight up. The mistletoe looked down on the pair. San returned his gaze to Wooyoung. He searched in the younger’s eyes for a certain answer.

“Sannie, this is what I want and I think I am ready. But I won’t follow through unless you’re ready too,” Wooyoung said loud enough for only San, as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

He knew that Woo was being honest, saying out loud what his heart truly wanted but he still looked around his face for anything that told him otherwise. 

When he got nothing but pure sincerity, he smiled that adorable dimpled smile that Wooyoung grew to love so much.

San placed his hands onto the younger’s waist, pulling him close enough for their noses to touch.

“Wooyung. I don’t know what it is about you that i’m drawn to but I know that I just can’t get enough. From the moment I saw you, I just knew that I wanted to be close. Woo, I think I love you,” and before the purple haired male could respond, San leaned in and placed his lips against his.

They stayed still for a moment, cherishing the feeling. When San went to pull back, Woo held his face in his hands, capturing San’s lips back with his own. It tasted like peppermint and strawberries. It was soft and memorable. 

Their lips moved together in a sort of waltz, moving to the music that was their racing heartbeats. 

Both felt happy, finally getting what they’ve longed for since day one. Relieved to truly know how the other felt.

Wooyoung pulled back, panting as he tried to catch his breath. “San, I think I love you too. Not just because of the kiss but because of you. Just you,” and with that, he hugged him.

A hug. It placed their hearts together. Both hearts. Beating as one and molding into something else. It felt like a burn that only lasted a second. They pulled apart, placing their hands on the same spot.

San moved his shirt over to see. A gasp flew from his mouth. Wooyoung followed the same sequence. 

The mark that was once a heart, was now two identical hearts. Sure they weren’t lock and key but they were something even more.

The symbolization of lock and key is fitting to each other. A soulmate, someone who can be your lover or friend, or both. Soulmates are made for each other. The heart was known as a terrible thing, someone who didn’t have a soulmate. 

But when a heart falls for another, they mold together. Two hearts that fall in love with each other are more than soulmates, what they have is true love. Their souls bonded themselves with the red string of fate. They weren’t made for each other. They became the other half of the other.

They came together for one more kiss under the mistletoe before something happened.

“Wooyoung?” San asked as he placed their foreheads together.

“Yes San?” Wooyoung looked at his eyes the best he could.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” San asked with a blush that was accentuated by the christmas lights.

“Of course I will,” Wooyoung answered with a while smile and violent nod of the head.

They kissed once again, smiling into the other. San dragged Wooyoung back up to his room. They crawled under the warm blanket and cuddled into each other.

They drifted to sleep, hand in hand and identical heartbeats. The secrets that were once self kept were now open and free. They were no longer the universe’s mysteries, they were now a wonder to the stars.

Even though they don’t know it yet, the double hearts mark bound them together for eternity. Even if their soul forgot it’s past or was on the other side of the world, they will always be fated to meet and fall in love. 

There was only one other double hearts case in the entire history of the universe. Surprisingly this first case wasn’t that long ago. This person was none other than Choi Seulgi, the mom of Choi San. 

She had met her other half when she was 22 years old. They fell in love and were bound. They married 6 months after they were bound. Four years later they were blessed with a baby boy. The only problem was he was born with the same mark. They hoped he wouldn’t have the mark so he’d find love easier. 

When San was about 8, his father passed away from brain cancer. It broke Seungli so much. In his last days alive, he was like a zombie. He was alive but he wasn’t there. 

When she fell to her knees on the wet muddy ground and tear drops added to it’s moisture, it felt like her chest broke. She felt like she was suffocating in a bone crushing feeling. 

She pushed the hem of her black dress down to see why it hurt so much. The second heart mark had disappeared. Her own original mark was broken into two halves.

No one, not even the universe could answer why their bond was severed in such a crushing manner. Whether you were soulmates or true love, no one’s soul was ever separated from its partner.

Seulgi eventually moved on from her heartbreak but she will never forget how much it hurt. So as she watched her son and his lifetime partner look at each other with so much love and adoration, she prayed to the universe to never let what happened to her happen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to all my readers and people who left kudos for following woosan on their journey. i hope you all enjoyed my story. it’s still up for some changing idk yet. i still have to edit grammar as well. 
> 
> also if you want to check out my other stories in progress please do so! i have 2 changlix stories and 1 minsung story. 
> 
> i’m currently working in a jaeyong story which will be posted once all my current ones are completed. I’m also trying to write a sebaek story but it’s gonna take a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this beginning chapter is weird but trust me it gets better. i hope you like it! have a good day lovelies <3
> 
> ps i might write all lowercases if i’m writing this from my phone.


End file.
